fAyE VaLenTinE
by satomika
Summary: Fuuko confesses. Tokiya rejects her in a very undearing way. In a short span of time, things change and a lot of people interfere, including a beloved of Fuuko's past, who's also the current head of the Mafia organization, "Kei".
1. UNO: HIS LOSS

**FAYE VALENTINE**

**A/N: Sure enough, everyone knows that I don't own Flame of Recca. **

**Anyhow, I did not exactly borrow Faye Valentine's name from Cowboy Bebop. I personally liked that name and I know that a lot of people in the whole world at least have the same name. Trust me, I know quite a few, and it really shocked the twilights out of me. My mom said that it was normal, and I believe her, because I already found people with quite the same given name, as well as the last name!**

**Anyway, you'd probably know where I'm going to put that title into use. **

**UNO: HIS LOSS**

Fuuko sighed. 'This is going to be a long day.' She thought as she went inside their homeroom. She was surprisingly early. No one was scattered in the hallways of their school, so it wasn't buzzing with noise. She plopped down her seat next to the window and stared blankly in front of the board. She sighed once again. She looked outside the window as memories of what happened on that rainy Monday afternoon flashed across her mind.

FLASHBACK

"Mi-chan, I wanted to tell you that I like you. I really do." Fuuko said as multiple shades of red tainted her cheeks. She twiddled her fingers shyly and looked up to the object, or rather person of affection. Her eyes met with cold ice blue eyes that seemed to bore into her soul. She knows that gaze very well and already knew what answer she got.

Of course! Why was she so stupid as to confess her feelings to the most unfeeling person in the whole wide universe? No, scratch that. Of course he has feelings, but only for a certain brunette with amazing healing powers.

Fuuko's body went rigid. Clouds started to cover the beautiful rays of the afternoon sun. Sooner or later, it started to drizzle. The pitter patter of the rain was heard against the cold cement of the ground they were standing on.

She looked away to avoid his hard gaze on her. "You think you love Yanagi, huh?" She said sarcastically. "You very well know that she's already with Recca. And you can see that she's happy with him. Besides, I think you don't love her the way you think you do." She said patiently as her right hand clutched her left arm in solemn sincerity.

She looked at his eyes directly, fighting the deadly glare he directed her way. There were sparks of hope in her eyes as she continued to speak, "I know that you love her the way you love your sister. It's platonic, Mi-chan. Can't you see?" Her voice was on edge, trying to keep the building anger inside her.

"Do you know what love is, Mi-chan? I love you. Why can't you see that I –" she stopped as she felt a searing pain on her left cheek.

The rain came down stronger as minutes passed by. She caressed her swollen cheek as she looked at him, fire evidently seen in her eyes. 'Why?'

She can feel the rain pouring down on her strongly, but she can't feel any hot liquid that rolled down her cheeks. It hurts. Her heart ached with pain and it didn't match the searing pain that burned on her left cheek. In fact, she couldn't feel that pain on her cheek. All she felt was that dull pain coursing through her chest. And it hurts. So much. So much that she felt like she was dying.

But truth be told, she really was dying. She's dying inside where no one could witness it alongside her. Because of her love, she was dying.

Tokiya looked at her with shock. He hadn't meant for that to happen. He was just misguided by his anger to do that. But one brief look at her eyes made the anger well up inside him strongly.

Fuuko backed away from him slowly. The rain poured heavily and every rain drop hit her like poison needles. Everything was hurting her so much, yet she couldn't care enough that tears never welled up in her eyes. It hurts and it's a strange thing to know that she can't do anything, not even to let her self wallow in tears of pity and regret.

She started to run towards home, never caring that rain blurred her sight, and she kept on stumbling, tripping, tumbling, slipping…

His cold eyes glazed at her retreating form. He sighed inaudibly. If the others knew of this, he'll never hear the end of it. Plus, they'll hate him for ever slapping a girl, Fuuko, nonetheless.

He could handle Domon's bashing, or Recca's ominous glares, but he surely cannot handle Yanagi. Especially not her. Especially when she would ask him to apologize to Fuuko. Nope. His pride will not probably let him do so, because, apologies have to be sincere. And he can't ­

apologize because he felt, that he was insulted right in his face. He needed to hear an apology first.

-.-

Finally, Fuuko got home, her petite form was drenched, her school uniform was dirty and torn, and her body was full of scrapes and bruises. But still, even if a lot of mishaps happened to her that fateful day, she can't feel the roof of her emotions. 'Why?!' it was the worst day of her worsts, and still, no hot liquid dribbled down her cheeks.

She was just half as glad that her mother and her little sister won't be back home 'til tomorrow. Well, truth be told, she did plan all of this. Confess her feelings to Tokiya on Monday, while her mother and sister are out, and won't be back 'til the afternoon of the next day. Because, if ever Tokiya accepts her, which is just a wishful thinking, then she can hang out at his house; but if not, she can comfort her own self in her own home without anyone worrying about her.

She forgot her bag in her home room, but she never thought of that thing right now, nonetheless, she have to think about it later. She hastily removed her shoes that made a squishy-squashy noise when she ran. But she still has her wet socks on; nevertheless, she made her way to the bathroom calmly, leaving a trail of puddles in their ceramic floor, and she was quite aware of it.

Water dripped down from her hair, and water trickled down the sides of her head. Her face was blank and her eyes held no trace (not that she cried anyway) of emotion. She turned on the shower and cold water came out. She adjusted the knob to hot water and didn't bother herself to pull her hand away from the knob. It doesn't matter. She was already drenched anyway, in cold water, nonetheless. She just left the cold water running through her form, and didn't as well bother herself to strip off her clothes. She sat on one corner of the bathroom where water would continuously shower upon her. She pulled her legs near her bosom and embraced them with her slender arms. She bowed her head down and leaned it on her knees.

After some time, thoughts of her mother came in her mind. 'She was always loving and caring. She also always smiles gently. She…' Fuuko thought of her father when _**they**_ left them. 'Mother was still smiling in understanding even though she still hurts a lot.' She thought, 'Why did you have to leave me, too. You've always been my hero and my savior. Why?'

She smiled weakly as she thought of the same man that always made her smile and laugh in her childhood years. 'I miss you. I hope that I'll see you soon.'

Then her thoughts drifted to her sister. She smiled sadly as she thought of her jolly face. 'Why can't I stay in my childhood forever? I'm so jealous of her. She always smiles and me…I'm not. I'm just a big fake, just a big pretender.'

Unknowingly to her, tears were now gliding down her face. She kept thinking of her family. She thought that it would be okay if she's alone to comfort herself and that no one would worry about her, but the feeling of being alone hurts, especially when you're **in** **the midst of despair**.

Her thoughts flashed back on what happened earlier. She smiled sourly. She can't help it if she's not as kind and as beautiful as Yanagi. She can't help it if she looks like a chimpanzee monkey to him. She can't help to be the way she is right now. She can't help things at all. She can't help it if…if…if he even hated her.

Pain crippled her heart and now, it was clear to her that she was sobbing. She wished that her family was here with her right now. She wished that she has someone to call a friend to help her comfort her self. She wished that there was someone out there to be with her at this crucial period of time. She was dying. Can't anyone help her?

NO. The answer is no one. No one can help her. Only she can help her self at this time. She has to be her own hero, her own savior. She looked up, and let the cold water sprinkle on her face, and let them wash her tears away, and no longer leave traces, because such memories are weakness, and such memories can not leave any traces.

She stood up. She didn't intend to make her self sick, because she didn't want to burden her mother with such expenses. She had to be stronger. But she knew… she knew that tomorrow, she's going to be sick.

'He won't accept me.' She thought, strangely hurt. She fought the tears that urged to cascade down her face. She fought them until she came to a resolve that he lost…

'It's his loss, anyway, right?'

She left the bathroom and stripped her clothes in her room, changing into comfortable pajamas. She didn't bother her self with dinner. She didn't want to burn her mother's kitchen, much less burn down their house, their one and only home. And she didn't want to go out and bring home fast food junk. She was not in the mood to eat anyway. She just let herself be succumbed to the welcoming darkness that her eyes prodded her into, which was likely to welcome her right away. She'd be gladder if she never even saw light. 'Yeah. No one would miss me anyway, if that would be he case.' She smiled at her self sourly, before welcoming sleep that overtook her senses.

A/N: I hope you like it…

­

Sorry if it's quite short and sucky…

By the way, you could probably relate my other story '**in** **the midst of despair**' with Fuuko's drama in here…it's her own point of view in that story as well.

Please review…

Fuuko: Please leave at least 7 reviews… I had so much drama acting in here, you know. My talent fee is so damn expensive. The least you can do is to leave reviews…

A/N: This chapter would be based mostly on Fuuko's point of view, but I'll probably make one for Tokiya, that is, if you review. So please, do!

They really do encourage and inspire me…!


	2. DOS: Les Miserables Part 1

A/N: Hey there pips

**A/N: Hey there pips! FAYE VALENTINE'S back with some action… Sorry for the long wait… We hope you'll enjoy this second chap! We also hope that people won't get offended with some words that were enlisted in this chapter. And a BIG THANKS goes out to all those people who supported Faye Valentine and other fics that Sato-chan created!**

**Satomika-chan doesn't own Flame of Recca, as well as the title for the second chap, 'Les Miserables'… Master Victor Hugo owns that, Sato-chan is just borrowing it since it suits today's chappie…**

**We hope that you won't get bored with the next chappie. We also pray that you would still continue supporting us by reading this next chapter, and ****REVIEW**** after you've read…**

**Anyway, here goes…**

Before I forget,

' ' thoughts said in the head

" " words said

This chapter is rated T for swearing and other words that are not suitable for young children…

--

Last Time:

'Yeah. No one would miss me anyway, if that would be he case.' She smiled at her self sourly, before welcoming sleep that overtook her senses.

--

**DOS: LES MISERABLES Part I**

"Ugh!" Fuuko woke up with a start. "Muh hutd trubs luk crezy!" ("My head throbs like crazy!")

'Eh?' She frowned. 'Now I sound like a drunken Irish elf who can't speak British English!'

She sighed and tried to sit up on her bed. 'Oh man! Now the whole world's spinnin'!' She said as she hit her head on the soft pillow and clutched her head to somehow minimize its throbbing effects.

She sniffed hardly through her runny nose which produced a very unpleasant sound. "Ew! Gross!"

She frantically looked around for a roll of tissue, but she found nothing in sight. The tickling on her nose she sensed earlier finally took a toll on her as she sneezed loudly, saliva and mucus, and definitely microbes, flew out of her mouth and landed miserably at the palm of her hand.

She stared at her hand with a disgusted look as she struggled herself to keep upright without touching anything to prevent further spread of germs. She fought her way to the bathroom just to wash off the gooey and slimy specimen that rested on her palm.

Soon after, she planted her grip on the sink to prevent herself from losing balance. She stared at the person in front of her. Puffy red eyes protruded out of their sockets, contrasted with the dark bags under them; heavy red tear-stained cheeks were well-defined against the pale complexion of some parts of her face; full swollen lips were painted with cherry red but it was dry and pelting.

She stuck her tongue out and glided it along her dry lips, feeling the protruding skin that wants to be pelted. Her eyes darted at the pert button nose that was red. If she was a reindeer, and her name was Rudolph, people and her fellow reindeers would call her as Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer. She smiled sardonically at the thought.

She poked a finger repeatedly on one side of her nose and faintly heard a squish-squashing sound. She sighed and rephrased her earlier thought; they would call her Rudolph, the red, runny-nosed reindeer. Yes. Definitely runny.

She inhaled through her mouth, and exhaled the same breath through the same path. A fog blurred her sight from studying the nose and the lips of the person in front of her. Wait. When did she start breathing through her mouth? Oh yeah. Because her nose was red, and definitely runny, she can't draw air through her nose that's why she was forced to breathe through her mouth.

She sighed dejectedly as she wiped the mist that blurred the image of the person in front of her with a tissue she pulled out from its place.

She threw the paper in the bin and looked back to the person in front of her, intent to study her face once again, and point out the imperfections cast upon her.

Her eyed landed on the mass of purple hair which was sticking out everywhere. She raised a hand and slid it through her hair in an effort to straighten them out against the scalp of her head. But to no avail, they remained sticking out.

She cast a defeated look on the person in front of her and muttered her breath, "What a pitiful being."

She smiled sourly at the comment and whispered back, "I can't help it. Being a pitiful being, my fate is doomed that way."

She left the bathroom and staggered her way down the stairs, towards the kitchen. She planned on fixing herself breakfast so she can go to school. But one glance towards their kitchen clock, her fate was already sealed.

-.-

After fixing herself a measly meal of American breakfast, consisting of four slices of bread, neither fresh nor toasted, piling on top of each other, where only plain mayo served as filling, and a glass of orange juice, not chilled, Fuuko struggled her way up the stairs and towards her bedroom to recover a bit of energy.

She was hungry, but she was also sick. Sick people don't go running around the house to fix their selves a meal, much less order pizza and wait for the pizza delivery man.

She was just half as glad that her mother and sister will be back later in the afternoon…

Or so she thought…

She was back in bed, panting hard. She was trying to regain sleep so at least when her mom and sis would be back, she'd be energized a bit.

But her world crumbled into pieces when she heard the phone ringing. The answering machine picked up and came the voice of her mother saying, "Fuuko, honey, Ganko and I won't be coming home later in the afternoon, but we're definitely be home tomorrow by noon. And about your meal, could you please take out for yourself? I promise I'll replace your savings when we come back. Take care honey! I'm sure you're already rushing towards school. Love you!"

The Kirisawa residence was as still as a tomb. From upstairs, Fuuko heard everything, loud and clear. She was staring at the ceiling in her room, trying to digest everything that was said. Until then, salty liquid tears formed at the edge of her eyes. And little by little, they dropped endlessly from the corner of her eyes. It was like a race, and whoever finishes first is the winner, only here, the first teardrop ends in the cup of her ear, until every tear piles up in that cup, which made Fuuko turn to her side.

She closed her eyes trying to still the tears that were forming in her eyes. She willed herself to think positive – that maybe it was okay that her mother and sister is not yet home because she's not _that_ ready to face them; maybe it was okay that they aren't here yet so she could recuperate, physically well, as well as to gather back her bearings, bring back her pride that wil make herself okay.

But _maybe's _aren't enough to think positive. They are all maybe's. She's not sure of anything of those.

She groaned in frustration, realizing that she was fucked up.

Fuck her life.

Fuck them all.

Fuck those weird chants in her head that says, "Oh, The Miserable One, The Miserable One…"

Probably, the only good thing those chants ever did to her was lull her back to a deep sleep.

Waking up the next day feeling a bit okay, but definitely hungry, eventually. Oh, and one more thing, her complexion was pale that it made her look like the walking dead. The only thing that made her stand out among the zombies is that her nose is red… and definitely runny… Guck! Ew!

END FLASHBACK

…To be continued…

.o.0.o.

Fuuko: Sato-chan is wondering if you could drop us, say, three reviews because I don't look pretty here… But for the sake of Sato-chan, would you please extend those three reviews to five? Until then, she would upload the next chapter…Tokiya's broodings, as I would like to call it… (That jerk! I hate him for slapping me!)


	3. TRES: Thoughts of an Ice Block

**A/N: **Well... since the secret's out, I don't think I need to pretend. all credits of the story belongs to EC, one of my friends, and one of the members of Group of Ten. Anyhow, Flame of Recca and it's characters do not belong to us... just the plot.

Anyway, on with the story. And please enjoy!

(P.S. Thank you to all those who reviewed last time. And a big thanks to my-dear-dairy-026 for adding Faye Valentine as your favorite story.)

**Commercial: "Are You...?" is our highlight story so please read and review!!!**

* * *

**TRES: THOUGHTS OF AN ICE BLOCK... THE WEST SIDE STORY**

Tokiya looked outside the window of their homeroom, pondering about the events that took place earlier during the week. Whatever occurred during that rainy Monday afternoon kept on replaying in his head…

She confessed. Then she insulted him. Well, that was what he thought. Then everything went fast... He hit her. She stared at him wide-eyed, but the fire was evident in her eyes. There was also this questioning look he saw that he couldn't quite decipher. They were asking him 'Why?!'...but what actually puzzled him was that he never really saw her cry during that time he slapped her.

If she were any other woman, she would've been crying out loud towards the heavens. She might probably have sunken to her knees and pleaded him to be hers. But those are desperate women. But still, he might have comforted her, then reject her feelings in a proper manner. He hated seeing crying women; it was one of his weaknesses. And it was why he avoided emotional women, as well as other people who he would see cry.

But no. Fuuko wasn't that sort of woman. She was strong beyond comparison… from physical attributes to other attributes that whatever man was given. All she did was look at him defiantly then ran away from him. He never saw a single teardrop. In fact, he would say that she never cried, at least not I front of him, and possibly in front of the others. She might have cried, probably shed a few tears back during the UBS… but those tears were for her friends, and we were in a battle. It was natural for a woman to cry, even if she were a warrior… a survivor.

Maybe it was a blessing in disguise that she hadn't cried in front of him, lest she would've known about his weakness, and she probably would shame him in front of the others.

But anyhow, there was this strange feeling inside him that he couldn't put his finger on. But for now, his conceited ego told him that he was disappointed. Disappointed because he never saw THE Fuuko Kirisawa cry in front of him, and the reason behind those tears was him.

It was pitiful and he thought that maybe that girl didn't love him – that all she wanted was to have a boyfriend and experience the joys of being in an intimate relationship.

Well, she won't get that from me. He thought.

He knew that out of the monkey trio, she was the only one who's single. Recca got a hold first on the person he loved. And he feels like cursing him for taking away the only person dear to him from him. But what can he do? He cannot force Yanagi to love him. If he did that, he might scare her away. And that's the last thing on earth he wanted. So for now, he'll just wait.

Anyway, he just couldn't believe that the gorilla was seeing someone. He was so sure he'd end up in the dumps. Okay… well, not really. He was just sure that he'd chase Fuuko 'til the ends of the world, and continuously be dumped by the same person, flying to one end of the world to the other. But in the middle of the chasing, something happened. A girl came into the picture, and believe it or not, she was even the one to ask the gorilla if they can be together. The girl was fairly a beauty, who would be so dumb as to let go of the opportunity?

Him of course! He was 'in love' with Yanagi, so naturally, he'd stick to Yanagi. But as for the gorilla, he didn't let the chance slip. And apparently, he was a gentleman towards the girl – no groping, no any hentai moves unlike the way he treated Kirisawa.

Anyway, last time he checked, Fuuko was smiling vibrantly at her friends. She was feeling good that her friends, well not all of them, have partners. Well, probably, because she finally got rid of Domon? Maybe. But when she got the news, she immediately congratulated him, hugged him, and then patted him on the back for a job well done. If she wanted to get rid of him, she wouldn't have hugged him, right?

Oh well… speak of the she-devil.

Tokiya saw Fuuko walking calmly towards the sophomore building wearing a large black shirt that says "I'M EMO SO SCRAM!" and ripped jeans. No bag on her clutches. Figures. Recca has it. She was absent yesterday, probably due to colds from the other day's downpour. But it was disturbing that when the whole gang, including him, dropped by hr house yesterday afternoon, no one answered their calls – actually, Recca's and Domon's calls. He merely accompanied them to her house, trying to act as suave as possible. Recca concluded that the house is empty of the living. When he and Domon rounded the house, he said that the windows were safely locked and the door was locked… from the outside, safely assuming that the occupants of the house are out.

Recca scrunched his eyebrows, giving the impression that he was thinking deeply. Later, he announced that he will take Fuuko's bag home instead of leaving it outside their house. Before we left, I saw Recca looking back, towards the window where I assumed Fuuko's room would be.

This gave me the suspicion that he saw something or someone that he would not want to share with the group. But I decided not to push the issue further. I do not care about their monkey business.

But the pull of gravity was so strong; it drew me back to the matter at hand…

* * *

Mika: Since chapter 3 is up, we hope that you would continue sending us your best regards by reviewing.

Chapters would be updated much sooner if you will review! Reviews are our only hope and inspiration.


	4. CUATRO: Les Miserables Part 2

**CUATRO: LES MISERABLES PART II**

(FLASHBACK)

"I wish Fuuko is alright. Recca said that it was weird that Fuuko didn't go to school today. He said that she left her school bag under her desk. I pray that no harm befall on her." Yanagi said softly that only the man beside her could hear.

"Ne, Tokiya-sempai… Do you think it's possible that Fuuko was raped? And worse, murdered, leaving her body under some bushes behind the school campus?" Yanagi inquired, worry lacing her voice.

Tokiya imagined Fuuko being raped… 'It's not likely, right? I mean she looks like a boy wearing a skimpy skirt…' But he was the last one among them to see her…

An image of him formed in his head… attempting to rape the 'missing' girl. He scowled at the thought.

"Tokiya-sempai, is something wrong?" came the angelic voice he so loved to hear.

Tokiya made a straight face and said, "Nothing is wrong Yanagi. I don't think no one would attempt to rape Fuuko with her tomboyish look and nature. She can take care of them. But murder is a high possibility…"

Yanagi's eyes grew wide and her hand swiftly covered her widely opened mouth. Tears started to form in her eyes as she whispered "No… oh no… Re–"

"Calm down, Yanagi." Tokiya said, trying his best to comfort a teary-eyed woman. He closed his eyes and blocked the image of a crying girl. The sharp intake of breath was released after a pause, and then he continued.

"Nothing harmful happened to Fuuko." He cringed inwardly as he uttered the forbidden name, events of what happened yesterday rushing back to him.

"Murder is a high possibility, but that won't happen to her. She's strong beyond comparison." He opened his eyes, seeing the girl beside him, wiping her tears dry.

"But Fuuko is still a girl."

"A street punk is no match for a survivor in a Life-and-Death Tournament, Yanagi. She's an experienced fighter, that even without her madogou, she can bring down her opponents."

Yanagi looked up at him and smiled weakly. "She's admirable, isn't she, sempai? But even so, I'm sure Fuuko has her own weaknesses, and her opponent might use it against her. You know, what like Fujimaru did to her. Fuuko is exceptionally beautiful, and kind. Who would not want her?"

'Me…'

"I envy Fuuko so much. She's the entire girl I think I've ever wanted to be." Yanagi breathed dreamily.

Tokiya, on the other hand, tried to imagine the girl beside him to be like someone he just slapped yesterday. To be honest, he'd be turned off the moment he sees her to be someone like that. So before anything else, he said, "You're much better the way you are, Yanagi. You can never be you if you're somebody else."

Yanagi smiled warmly then said, "Thank you, sempai."

Her gaze went to the duo who rounded the Kirisawa residence, then said softly, "I pray that Fuuko is alright. She's too much precious to lose."

And that thought alone made Tokiya look sharply at her.

(END FLASHBACK)

If Fuuko decides to be a pain in the neck, he's definitely out of it. I mean, how's he gonna have Yanagi if Fuuko will continue being a nuisance by constantly making her friends worry?

God! What a woman?! She really knows how to place herself in people's lives.

If the 'gang' loses her because of 'him', oh boy, he'd definitely lose the woman he holds dear.

xxx … xxx

Tokiya had made his way towards the homeroom of the first girl he'd slapped. If this is how God would punish him for all his sins in the past, then so be it. He'll gladly embrace this fate but never will he let go of the most important person to him. He'll do everything just to protect and fulfill that promise.

Because of the thoughts that clouded his mind, he almost missed being the target of a red dart that swooshed right in front of his eyes, missing his eyelids being trimmed quite.

He heard her snort. "I didn't know I'd be catching you off guard… your fault of being thoughtful of things."

Tokiya gritted his teeth. He hated being mocked at. He eyed the dart suspiciously and quickly took it from where it stuck.

"_You may have lost me, but I'm sure you'll do everything to not lose her. Don't worry! I'll be keeping a charade just like you do. I'm quite confident of my acting skills."_

He just has to smirk at the letter tied to the dart. _'This will do.'_

With one swift flick of his wrist, he released his hold on the dart he was holding and hit the center of the bull's eye target drawn beforehand at the blackboard, sealing the unspoken agreement between them.

The moment he left, a lone tear escaped her eye and she let it slip past her cheek. She took the dart and hit it away in one of the pockets of her jeans. She quickly erased the drawing on the board and sat back on her chair.

Controlling the tears from falling irritated her eyes and sinuses, leaving her with no choice but to shed a few tears and pinch her nose tightly.

'_Why is it that unpleasant memories are the ones that never leaves or hard to be forgotten? Oh well. I'll just have to make the best out of it…'_

She rested her head on her arms that occupied the top of her table. She closed her eyes and blocked what all her senses can pick up.

xxx ... xxx

...until he came and disturbed her peace…

* * *

Mika: As promised to Nils, we'll be including clues for the questions to be asked for the story "Are You...?"...

But first, a tip for you:

"Think wild because The Group of Ten is wild. Be extraordinaire because once the question will be revealed, you might be laughing you asses off!"

In order to get the right question, think of a common concept about the clues given.

Here are clues for one of the questions asked:

1. Tennis

2. Napkin for women

* * *

--We hope that with these clues given, you'd be able to guess the right question. Good Luck and God Bless!

--By the way, we'll be updating chapters of Faye Valentine with this clues every week...

So Hang on!, Sit tight! and Always Enjoy! Don't forget to leave your reviews!


	5. CINCO: THE TALK WITH MR B F

**CINCO: THE TALK WITH MR. B F**

"Hey." Recca called out to his seemingly-sleeping best friend. He dropped the bag none-too-gently on the floor beside her table as he took his seat beside her.

Her peace was disturbed. She was obviously pissed, and that earned the best friend a glare he not-so-truly deserved.

They both stared at each other for quite sometime until Recca broke the moment of peace. "You look pale. Your eyes look red and puffy, and so is your nose. Is something the matter?"

Fuuko slowly shook her head in negation and offered him a barely noticeable smile. "I'm fine. I was just caught up in the downpour the other day."

Recca doubted her first statement but grinned upon hearing the next one. "I didn't know you'd let yourself get caught up in the rain? What's more is you were absent yesterday. As far as I know, you won't let things block your way just to save your pride. Even if something wrong were to happen to you, I'm pretty sure you'd even crawl just so not to miss a day in school with us."

"And that goes with skipping classes, too." She added a bit friendlier.

"Mmmmmm. I guess so. So why were you absent yesterday? Don't tell me that your only reason is that you're sick. We rounded your house yesterday, but no one answered. Where did all of you go?"

"We?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah. We. As in Domon and I. Princess and Mikagami just tagged along. So where were you?" He repeated his question earlier.

Fuuko nodded at him and answered him half-heartedly. "Mom and Ganko weren't around yesterday. They'll be coming back today at noon. And me… I was t home all day. I probably just didn't hear you."

"I see. So why is your front door locked in the outside?"

"The door's busted. So I climbed through a window." She said a little bit out of breath.

"Fuuko, are you really okay? The moment I saw you, you looked haggard. What's the matter? Come on. Tell me. We're best friends, right?" Recca asked worriedly.

Fuuko looked at him, albeit dazed. "I never thought I'd hear you say that again." She said faintly as students entered one by one. "And I never thought you'd use that tone on me once more."

"Look. I admit that I'm worried that's why I tried my best to come to school earlier to check if you're here. I knew something was wrong when we dropped by yesterday, because if Auntie and Ganko and you were at home, then at least one of the lights in your house would be turned on." He said softly where only the two of them can hear. "You should've stayed at my house."

Fuuko looked at him with a shy smile on her face.

"There's no need to be shy about it, Fuuko. We always hang out in my house back then, and even now, if I must say."

Fuuko outstretched her fist to him as he did the same, punching her fist gently, then exchanged high-fives, going further with their secret handshake whatevoir. "You're looking a bit better now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. By the way, I didn't know you still have that shirt."

"Oh this? It's safely hidden somewhere in my closet. I never knew I'd be wearing it."

"Feeling a little bit emo today?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Fuuko asked while quirking an eyebrow and sporting a smirk on her face.

"Should I guess that your uniforms – all five of them – are still in the washer, and is wet?" Recca countered back.

"You guessed wrong. From our daily fights, you've gotten my uniform all torn, dirty and shabby. There's nothing left. So until my brand new uniforms are ready, I'd be in casual wear. By the way, would you lend me some of your shirts? I'm pretty tired of the clothes in my closet."

Recca pouted. "You know, you haven't returned back some of my shirts yet, and here you are borrowing again. Do you want me to walk half-naked in the streets?" He exclaimed.

"That would be a pretty boring sight, since your muscles are puny," a third voice intercepted.

"No way! My muscles are just fine. I'm pretty sure all the ladies would come and try to get a glimpse of my hot body. And they would fling themselves on me, too!" Recca said, shile doing the same fist-tapping, high-fiving, secret whatevoir handshaking with Domon, the same he did earlier with Fuuko, as did Fuuko with Domon.

"In your dreams, Recca. Besides, if Yanagi hears you, who knows what might happen." Fuuko snorted.

Recca rolled his eyes and said, "You're just jealous."

At that comment, Fuuko looked sharply at Recca at the corner of her eyes, and didn't say anything further.

"Anyway, why didn't you use your uniform the other day? Surely, it must be dry already. Since you didn't attend your classes yesterday, then I think you might have washed it."

"Even if that's the case, I don't think I would still wear it. It already looks like a rag with all the stitches in it."

"Well. Why don't you wear those dresses, blouses and skirts your mom bought for you?" Recca asked out of the blue.

Fuuko gave him a pointed look that says, "BEWARE". "I don't wear dresses, blouses and skirts aside from the school uniform, and the regular Sunday outfit I use." She said in an abnormal cold voice.

Recca and Domon stared at her bewildered, at the same thought raced through their heads… _'When had she become so…touchy?'_

_

* * *

_

So before the week ends, here are another set of clues for one of the questions asked:

1. Jennifer Aniston and Brad Pitt - Angelina Jolie

2. Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake - Cameron Diaz

3. Shar Jackson and Kevin Federline - Britney Spears

4. Heather Locklear and Richie Sambora - Denise Richards

5. Reese Witherspoon and Ryan Phillippe - Abby Cornish

* * *

--We hope that with these clues given, you'd be able to guess the right question. Good Luck and God Bless!

--By the way, we'll be updating chapters of Faye Valentine with this clues for "Are You..?" story every week...

So Hang on!, Sit tight! and Always Enjoy! Don't forget to leave your reviews!


	6. SEIZ: Memories in the Comfort Room

**First and foremost…we want to apologize for not updating last week… We were so busy with school work and we had some places to visit… But anyway, as for compensation to our mistake for breaking our promise, we would update 2 chapters this week... We hope that you would still continue reading "Faye Valentine" and support us through your reviews… Please enjoy!**

**SEIZ: MEMORIES IN THE COMFORT ROOM**

"Miss Kirisawa!" Ms. Kyoofu suddenly thundered. She breathed like she needed air so badly and stormed out of the room in a huff.

Fuuko eyed her two BFF's in the world, sending them a 'what-did-I-do-now' look. The two boys shrugged at her helplessly since they too were not paying attention to the teacher.

And in a jiffy, their teacher came back, her hair in a huge mess, and her eyes blazing with fury. "Miss Kirisawa, to the Principal's Office. NOW!" she roared, creating a tremor underground, thus sending a few birds flying and gawking wildly in the sky.

Fuuko inserted her small finger in her ear, and well… cleaned it before leaving the classroom for the Principal's Office.

She walked as slowly as possible towards her destination. She surveyed her surroundings closely. She slid her fingers on the window sills. Dust. She wondered when was the last time a student has to clean the hallways. She wondered when the last time _**she**_ cleaned the hallways was.

And then, she came to wonder if she'll have to clean Comfort Rooms again. Boy, that would be remorseful. Though having that as punishment for not paying attention to lessons, wouldn't that be too much?

Ah well. She had had her memories. She smiled as she remembered those times she and her friends have to clean all the comfort rooms during the break… and right after the UBS, too! She'll never forget the look on both faces of the new comers. Ha! At least she, Recca and Domon weren't as horrified as the rest. Being punished was already a part of their life. It's already a daily routine that it bored the trio to death.

But Yanagi and Mikagami? Priceless! _I guess hard-working, top-notch students got the time of their lives, having a once-in-a-lifetime experience of cleaning both the Men and ladies' Comfort Rooms in all the buildings of the school. _And she just had to grin at that.

But when had she become a juvenile delinquent? When had they started becoming different? When had they… _When will things go back to the way they used to be?_

She looked at the secretary who just nodded at her. She stood in front of the Principal's Office, ready to knock. When will she ever get tired of visiting the Principal? No. Scratch that. **When will the principal ever get tired of her making trips to his office every now and then?**

xxx…xxx

"Come in." Principal Hoffman said, looking up from the papers he was reviewing, pointing to a nearby chair. "Oh, Miss Kirisawa. Please sit down."

"Yes, sir." Fuuko said as she sat down on the seat offered to her.

Principal Hoffman drew a breath before speaking once again. "Miss Kirisawa, I have received reports on your performance and things don't seem to be well. You skipped some classes again last Monday. You were absent yesterday. And you're not participating in class just this now. Most of your teachers are already complaining about this attitude that they want you to be suspended…

…for a month."

* * *

Here are another set of clues for one of the questions asked:

1.) flyers

2.) shampoo promo

3.) ex-boyfriends/ex-girlfriends

4.) posters

5.) candies

* * *

--We hope that with these clues given, you'd be able to guess the right question. Good Luck and God Bless!

--By the way, we'll be updating chapters of Faye Valentine with these clues for "Are you…?" story every week...

So Hang on!, Sit tight! and Always Enjoy! Don't forget to leave your reviews!


	7. SIETE: My Atonement

**First and foremost…we want to apologize for not updating last week… We were so busy with school work and we had some places to visit… But anyway, as for compensation to our mistake for breaking our promise, we would update 2 chapters this week... We hope that you would still continue reading "Faye Valentine" and support us through your reviews… Please enjoy!**

**SIETE: MY ATONEMENT**

_Whoah. That is just too much._

"A month?!" Fuuko blurted out in surprise. "But sir!"

"Shall I remind you of your recently acquired offenses?"

Mr. Hoffman asked testily.

"No, sir." But I think being suspended _for a month_ is not reasonable." Fuuko proclaimed.

Mr. Hoffman sighed. "Miss Kyoofu, is she?"

Fuuko nodded.

"Did you know that aside from being suspended _for a month_, she also suggested that you reflect on your wrongdoings by joining community service?"

Fuuko's eyes bulged out of their sockets. _God! Isn't she the most hate-able woman I've ever met?! She's worse than Mikoto!_

Fuuko bit her lower lip and contemplated at what she would do, when suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mr. Hoffman said.

The door opened and the said person came in. _'Fuuko.'_

"It's in the cupboard." Mr. Hoffman suddenly said.

The person looked at the principal and nodded silently.

"So Miss Kirisawa, what do you suppose you should do?" Mr. Hoffman asked.

Fuuko looked at the Principal and said, "I don't know sir. But one thing I'm sure of is that I've committed offenses and that there are certain consequences for them. But can I at least explain why I'm wearing ordinary clothes instead of my uniform, and why I was absent yesterday?"

"You know that there should be no excuses, Miss Kirisawa."

Fuuko wanted to protest but opted to say meekly, "I know, sir."

"Very well then. I have no choice but to approve of the decision."

"Am I joining community service?" Fuuko asked weakly.

Mr. Hoffman eyed her. "Do you want to join, then?"

Fuuko swiftly shook her head as her judgment was given.

"Just one month of suspension. And I'd hope you'd reflect on your offenses this time, Miss Kirisawa. You know there will be certain consequences for every wrongdoing you'll do."

Fuuko just stared blankly at the table.

_This is it. This is the time when the Principal got tired of me making trips to his office every now and then because of my mistakes in the past. This finally is it. A month of suspension._

_Goodbye Recca. Goodbye Domon. Goodbye to my Best Friends Forever. Goodbye to Yanagi. Goodbye to my friend. Goodbye… Mikagami._

_What's mom gonna say? What's she gonna do? What am __**I **__going to do?_

Fuuko wanted to cry. This week really isn't her week at all. Maybe the days from then on would be considered as hell time of her life. From so many unpleasant experiences she had, being suspended _for a month_ is the worst of all.

She didn't want to fail her mom. She didn't want to give her more headaches and heartaches. She didn't want to see her silently furious and disappointed. She didn't want to cause her mom more misfortunes. She did not want to see her cry anymore, and all alone. She did not want those things, but what did she do to deserve this?

_The smile on her face…gone. The twinkle in her eyes…dull. The look on her face…all sad and weary._

"Mr. Principal…"

Fuuko's eyes grew wide in alarm. _'Him! I almost forgot all about his presence. What's he gonna do? What's he gonna say?'_ She thought as a thousand words raced in her head.

* * *

Here are another set of clues for one of the questions asked:

1.) Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde

2.) Friends who reconciled

3.) Mothers giving cookies to child who committed a mistake

4.) Mamamayan Ayaw (sa) Droga (MAD)

5.) Bull

* * *

--We hope that with these clues given, you'd be able to guess the right question. Good Luck and God Bless!

--By the way, we'll be updating chapters of Faye Valentine with these clues for "Are you…?" story every week...

So Hang on!, Sit tight! and Always Enjoy! Don't forget to leave your reviews!


	8. OCHO: The Offer of Mr Nice Guy

**Warning: Maybe from the start of the story, "Faye Valentine" has already been a story with a lot of complications and has a lot of questions that needed to be answered. Fear not! Regardless of our slow pace, we would be updating as soon as we can to satisfy your desires, so please enjoy! And thank you very much for your reviews and your silent supports!**

**OCHO: THE OFFER OF MR. NICE GUY**

He cleared his throat so he can be heard more clearly and be acknowledged. "Dad."

Principal Hoffman looked at his one and only son. He knew his son never called him 'Dad' in the school except if the matter was serious; so he gave his son his full attention.

"Please reconsider your decision. I am fully aware that there should be no excuses when punishment will be delivered. However, I think Miss Kirisawa also has the right to defend and explain herself. But if you won't listen to her, please let me tell this and hear me out.

"She's wearing ordinary clothes instead of her uniform because I believe, from all the fighting she has had with Mister Hanabishi; they all became shabby, and looking like rags, as such. Two, she was caught in the downpour last Monday resulting to her getting colds and thus she needed to take a rest yesterday."

Principal Hoffman eyed his son curiously before meeting the gaze of a stunned Fuuko Kirisawa, who just nodded vigorously at him. "How would you know that that is what Miss Kirisawa would say?"

"Come on, dad. The evidences are clear. I've studied here in Nishikiri High long enough to witness the entire morning ruckus that is happening around until the fight has been declared over.

"Furthermore, it is clearly seen in Miss Kirisawa's features that she has been suffering from colds quite awhile now. Can't you see her eyes looking red and puffy? And her nose red and stuffy?"

Fuuko reddened with embarrassment when he mentioned her nose being red and stuffy. While that is true, she can breathe through her nostrils, like there are no secretions at all. But if she sniffs… well, that's a different story already.

Principal Hoffman smiled inwardly. He was proud of his son and his admirable want for justice. Maybe just this time… he'll give in to his wants.

"What would you propose then, Mister Hoffman?" the Principal asked in a business-like manner.

His son smiled sheepishly and answered, "If Miss Kirisawa won't mind…

…I'd like to share my first kiss with her."

Fuuko's eyes literally bulged out of their sockets as she screamed in horror, "WHAT?????????!!!!!!!!!"

…mwahugz…

…mwahugz…

…mwahugz…

…mwahugz…

…mwahugz…

…mwahugz…

…mwahugz…

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

xoxo

"**CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT!" The Director shouted. "Mister Hoffman, stop flirting around. Everyone's trying to be serious here."**

"**Yeah. But I want to kiss her." Mister Hoffman said in a childish manner.**

"**Not now! You'll probably have the chance later. Ask the scriptwriter." The Director argued.**

**Tokiya rolled his eyeballs, and from his chest, he rumbled, "Fuuko's mine. She's the lead actress, I'm the lead actor. You are just the 'Toy Man'… 'The Mr. Nice Guy'… 'The Insert Guy'… 'The One-Sided Lover'… 'The Unrequited Lover'… Everything you do will just be in vain."**

"**We'll see about that Mikagami. You don't know how the story would unfold. And if that happens, I'll make sure there'll be a sequel to this story." Mister Hoffman said and smiled.**

"**The scriptwriter is a solid TOFUU fan." Tokiya said in a firm voice.**

"**So? She might turn this into a Fuuko/OC story. But if you mean the food, sure she loves that." He replied, still smiling.**

"**Both Fuuko and the scriptwriter likes me." Tokiya said with finality in his voice.**

"**Fuuko might like everyone. But do you really know who she loves? There are lots of guys surrounding her. You never know which one of them. Though, I'm pretty sure that I'm the ideal guy of the scriptwriter – dashingly handsome, genuinely smart, and a charming gentleman to the ladies." He said the smile never vanishing from his face.**

**Tokiya gave him a pointed glare, and finally, before leaving the scene, he said, "You maybe the ideal guy, but you seem to be too perfect for someone to really fall in love with you. The scriptwriter hasn't really fallen for somebody. And I don't think she's planning either."**

…

Two men were standing in the shadows. One was holding a champagne-filled glass, eyeing the two men who were conversing earlier. And the other one stood behind the former, looking out curiously as well. After setting down his nearly empty glass on top of the tray his companion is holding, a contemptuous smile graced his lips before departing with his companion.

…

"**Okay! Everyone! Resume to your places. We'll have a re-run on the last scene. Now start the camera rolling! Take 2!" The Director announced. "AC—TION!"**

**^-^**

His son smiled sheepishly and answered, "If Miss Kirisawa won't mind… I'd like her to join… Rain Sahara."

* * *

Note: Mr. Hoffman from SIETE is now referred to as Principal Hoffman. And Mr. Hoffman in this chapter, OCHO, will be his son.

* * *

Here are another set of clues for one of the questions asked:

1.) Jollibee commercial song… "Bee Happy!"

2.) FRIENDS series

* * *

--We hope that with these clues given, you'd be able to guess the right question. Good Luck and God Bless!

--By the way, we'll be updating chapters of Faye Valentine with these clues for "Are you…?" story every week...

So Hang on!, Sit tight! and Always Enjoy! Don't forget to leave your reviews!

Hopefully, after "Are You...?", we'll be featuring our next story... entitled "I Kissed A Girl". And yes, it's based on the song itself.


	9. NUEVE: The Deal with Mr Nice Guy

**Warning: Maybe from the start of the story, "Faye Valentine" has already been a story with a lot of complications and has a lot of questions that needed to be answered. Fear not! Regardless of our slow pace, we would be updating as soon as we can to satisfy your desires, so please enjoy! And thank you very much for your reviews and your silent supports!**

**Before going on with the story, I'd like to thank Nils for also adding 'Faye Valentine' as one of her favorite stories... This one's the chapter where you'd find the answer to what Rain Sahara is... And Suryasree, maybe this is the long chapter you've been waiting for...And Radcliffe-dreams, I hope you'd be satisfied with this Nueve chapter! Thank you all guys and God Bless!**

* * *

NUEVE: THE DEAL WITH MR. NICE GUY

'_If Miss Kirisawa won't mind… I'd like her to join… Rain Sahara.'_

'_Join… Rain Sahara.'_

'_Rain Sahara.'_

Fuuko was dumbfounded. In fact, she was downright speechless.

God. Her world seemed to be spinning. She held onto the arm of the chair as she steadied herself.

_Rain Sahara._

_God, isn't that…?_

"Why would you want her to join the band?" Principal Hoffman broke her thoughts.

Mr. Hoffman's ears reddened. "Well… actually, the band members wanted to have a new image. It was actually Kazuki's idea to hold auditions exclusively for girls. So instead of Rain Sahara being a boy band, there would at least be a female who would join us and be the lead female singer. He says that it would be nice that at least when the both of us graduate, he got to be in a band with a _cute_ girl having a _cute_ voice."

Fuuko's face reddened. She never got to hear a compliment with no malice coming from a stranger's lips. Well… even if she was not told directly, she was given an offer … to join their band… Rain Sahara… _Oh God. And I might just faint right now._

"If you're planning to hold auditions, then I would approve." Principal Hoffman said. "And it would be nice if Miss Kirisawa would join the auditions."

"I've already chosen her to be the female lead singer. I know it won't be fair to just let her join the band without proper approval of the other band members, but I'm sure of this decision. Besides, holding auditions would take a lot of time. It will eat the time for band practices."

"I see…" Principal Hoffman said. And before he would say anything further, Fuuko intercepted.

"How sure are you that I won't mind joining your band? Don't tell me that you guys think that all the girls from school are your fans and that they want to join Rain Sahara in an instant if given an opportunity. And even if I agreed to join just to escape the punishment of being suspended _for a month,_ how sure are you that my voice would cooperate with band practices and band performances?" Fuuko challenged.

Both father and son looked surprise. But as Fuuko's statements neared the end, the son gradually smiled.

"At first, I'm not pretty sure that you would want to join the band. But now that I think about it, my doubts instantly flew out of the window. I'm 99.9% sure that you'd join Rain Sahara.

"Also, based from the band's performances, I don't think my band is quite that bad. And I hope you won't find us… me… arrogant by saying that the auditions exclusively for females are supposed to be conducted for the greater interests of the majority of Rain Sahara's supporters. Coming from the Journalism Club – polls, surveys, interviews – almost all of the respondents are from the female population of the school, saying they wanted something new and inspiring.

"Lastly, I'm sure your voice would cooperate with band practices and band performances. It always will."

Fuuko quirked an eyebrow at the sureness of his answers, then he smiled more broadly this time.

"Last school year, on the first day on the start of the term, atop one of the trees near the pond, a freshman with purple locks was busily singing to herself, about a love that seemed to be wasted. She had the voice of an angel – sweet, pure, innocent… but sad. She's actually the main reason why Rain Sahara was formed. Along with my friends, we formed Rain Sahara under the assistance of Mr. Hiroto Kanazawa. It's only this year that my cousin, Keiichi joined.

"Anyway, I wanted to sing this maiden, songs that spoke of beautiful love, wonderful hope for the future and endless dreams that will bring forth the glow of one's smiles. And at the same time, I wanted to sing her songs from deep within my heart that spoke of my passion for her – that I understand her feelings and I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to see her true smile so badly. Unfortunately, she never saw the band performed. So now here I am, quickly grabbing the opportunity to invite the main inspiration behind Rain Sahara, and let her hear the songs we'd sing.

"So would you agree?"

...---074::2600---...

_Would I agree?_

_Maybe I really don't have a choice..._

_I wanted to see my mom smile..._

_I want to see her happy somehow..._

_And maybe... I really need to reflect on things..._

_But..._

Fuuko shook her head to herself.

_No buts!_

_I should face reality now..._

_I'm no longer in the past..._

_For ten years, I've survived this mess._

_And maybe joining the band can be a good distraction._

_However..._

...---074::2600---...

"Fine. But on one condition." Fuuko said, offering another proposition.

Principal Hoffman raised an eyebrow, while his son just smiled and nodded to Fuuko to go on.

"My identity as Fuuko Kirisawa should be hidden."

* * *

Note: Mr. Hoffman from SIETE is now referred to as Principal Hoffman. And Mr. Hoffman in this chapter will be his son. And just so you guys know, Fuuko, Recca, Domon and Yanagi are now in their Sophomore years; while Tokiya is in his senior year. I don't know why there are only three years in some schools, so in this story, there's Freshman, Sophomore and Senior...no Junior.

* * *

Here are another set of clues for one of the questions asked:

1.) "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat

2.) Red Day

* * *

--We hope that with these clues given, you'd be able to guess the right question. Good Luck and God Bless!

--By the way, we'll be updating chapters of Faye Valentine with these clues for "Are you…?" story every week...

So Hang on!, Sit tight! and Always Enjoy! Don't forget to leave your reviews!


	10. DIEZ: Better or Worst?

Happy New Year Everyone!

* * *

Hi Guys! We're sorry if we took awhile…but we hope that you would accept our Triple Treat for compensation this New Year – the tenth chapter of "Faye Valentine", the second chapter of "Are You…?", as well as the second chapter of "The Elementals"… We hope you'd enjoy!

_Thoughts_

**DIEZ: BETTER OR WORST?**

"No one else should know about it - -not even my mom, my friends, the teachers and the band members." Fuuko added.

"I understand, but why?" Mr. Hoffman questioned.

Fuuko looked away and said, "I… I have my personal reasons."

"I see. Well, as long as you're joining the band, then it's alright with me." Mr. Hoffman said with a smile.

"Wait." Fuuko said, looking at him straight in the eye before shifting her gaze on her shoes. "It's just that, if Fuuko Kirisawa were to be the female lead singer, of Rain Sahara, I'm sure she would tarnish the band's reputation… I mean, your fans might be disappointed. You know, a lot of people disapprove of me." She added with a sad voice.

"I sincerely thank you for your concern." He said as he patted her head as if she were a good little girl. He beamed a smile and said, "If that's your wish, then it's already granted. Your wish is my command." He added then bowed at her.

Fuuko looked curiously at him as he patted her head. His eyes bore pain and anguish with what, she did not know. And when he bowed at her, she smiled, not because of the idea that he was bowing at her like she was some royalty, but because she knew that both of them were sad souls, and at least he's trying to cheer her up despite of their similar situation.

She giggled slightly at his antics. He, on the other hand, chuckled warmly.

_He sure is a nice guy._

Principal Hoffman cleared his throat to get the attention of both students inside his office. Once he had it, he said, "I will only approve of Miss Kirisawa joining the band if she promises that she will make it to the Top 20 in the Sophomore level."

Fuuko was toned immediately. _Only the students of A-Class and Block 1 dominate the Top 20. It's even rare for a Block 2 to enter the list. Moreover, I couldn't even get to the Top 100. How am I supposed to make it to the Top 20? That is of course, without cheating. Furthermore, I belong to the F-Class, the lowest class-a class full of delinquents and other 'unknown' elements; a class who only goes to school to pass for the sake of graduating; a class full of failures. _She thought, with a sad note lingering in her head.

"About that, father. Please allow me to tutor Miss Kirisawa for free, in exchange of her joining the band."

Principal Hoffman looked at his son and saw determination in his eyes. "That's not a problem with me. As long as you can handle all your responsibilities, then I would allow you, that is, if you don't mind being held responsible for Miss Kirisawa's performances – on school work, and on band. If she doesn't make it to the Top 20, the both of you would spend free time doing community work. That should already be a fair deal to compensate for Miss Kirisawa's nearly suspension of one month."

"I understand, Father. I mean, Principal Hoffman."

Principal Hoffman then nodded.

"Wait!" Fuuko cried. That's not fair! I'm supposed to be the one responsible for my own faults. Please… you don't have to do this…"

"It's alright." Mr. Hoffman comforted her. "I trust in you… Fuuko. I believe in you…." He said with a gentle smile that reached the corner of his eyes.

_At that moment, I felt like my hero has just come to rescue me from all those misfortunes I'm having. My hero came back to help me…_

Fuuko gazed at him with longing in her eyes. She returned back the same smile he showed her just moments ago and clasped her hands on his. "If you so much trust in me… and believe in me, I guess it's alright. I promise I'd make it to the Top 20. I'll do my best and work hard because you're someone who truly cares for me. Thank you."

They both stared in each other's eyes when Fuuko had let his hands go like it was on fire. "You called me Fuuko… so I think it's just fair for me to call you Jake… huh, Hoffman-_**senpai**_?"

"That would be fine with me, Fuuko-_**kouhai.**_" Jake Hoffman said with a magnificent gleam in his eyes.

But Fuuko held the same glint in her eyes as she replied, "Alright. It's a deal, then, Jake-_senpai. _We're already on first name-basis; I'm joining Rain Sahara, and you're going to tutor me so I can make it to the Top 20 of the Sophomore level." She said, summarizing the events that are to occur.

She extended a hand towards him, and they both shook hands.

"So I guess everything is settled then… Miss Kirisawa?" Principal Hoffman called.

Fuuko nodded her head at the mention of her name.

"…Mister Hoffman?"

Jake nodded his head as well at the mention of his name.

"All right then. I hope everything is clear." Principal Hoffman declared. He set gaze on the wall clock far across the room before saying, "Unfortunately, your break time is over. Go back to your respective homerooms and report to your teachers. You're now dismissed."

Both students bowed down to the principal and made their move.

Crowned as the "Gentleman" of the school, better known as the "Mr. Nice Guy", Jake offered the door… going by the cliché phrase, "After you, Milady."

Fuuko giggled, but accepted the offer nonetheless. "No offense, Jake-senpai, but I really didn't know you're one corny guy."

Jake laughed whole-heartedly before saying, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Fuuko had a small smile gracing her lips, but it can't be mistaken that her eyes held an agonizing look. "You don't have to try so hard."

Jake patted Fuuko's back in a friendly manner. He smiled at her, and then said, "I'll do everything to see a smile on your face, even if it means I have to be corny."

Fuuko narrowed her eyes. "Your not going to give up, are you?"

"Nope," was the only reply she got.

She sighed. Both were already a distance away from the Principal's Office when Mr. Aoi Ogata, the Principal's Secretary, swiftly walked towards them with a message, saying, "The principal wishes to see Miss Kirisawa's debut this coming Saturday. We all hope you the best, Miss Kirisawa, Mister Hoffman." He then bowed swiftly at them before saying, "The Principal's orders are absolute."

After that, he walked away leaving behind a deadpanned Fuuko with an unimaginable face, and a very surprised Jake.

_I'm doomed,_ was all Fuuko can ever think about as she and Jake silently walked down the empty hallways.

"Don't think much about it. I promise you'll have a great debut performance, okay?" Jake said with a cheerful voice.

All Fuuko can do was just look at him with wide gloomy cerulean eyes. "I don't make empty promises, Fuuko. Trust me, okay? But you have to believe in yourself as well, okay?"

Fuuko stopped and gasped as she heard those words. She looked at him with eyes that bore into his soul… searching for that familiar man she's been looking for. She let a true smile grace her lips and whispered, "You're just like him."

"Pardon me?" Jake inquired.

Fuuko shook her head sideways. "Nothing. I mean… I never knew there are also other people out there who can make me trust in them, aside from my family and close circle of friends."

"Oh."

"Thanks a lot for doing a lot of favors for me. I really appreciate it."

"It's alright… anything for… a friend."

"I guess we're friends now."

"Mmmmm…"

They continued their walk until they reached the Sophomore building. By then, Fuuko felt weird, but didn't show any signs of it except the droopy eyes she's been wearing since that fateful night.

_Oh boy. I can't believe what's happening to me. First, I got rejected; then got sick. Didn't attend classes yesterday, but now did. I got myself into trouble because I'm not wearing my school uniform. I was supposed to be suspended __**for a month**__ but __luckily__ or __unluckily__, someone proposed that I join Rain Sahara band. For my sake, and my mom's sake too, I have to become someone else. Joining the band… Music... it's something that I don't like… something that I have long already forgotten, but now I'm deeply involved in it._

Fuuko swayed a bit. Good thing, Jake's strong arms prevented her fall and help her regain her balance. "Are you alright? You seem to be a little dizzy?"

Fuuko looked at him and smiled graciously, "I'm fine, thank you."

Jake smiled but undoubtedly, his eyes were filled with utmost concern for her welfare. "I see. Very well. This is your classroom, right? 2-F?"

Fuuko looked at the section plate that hung above the door and immediately blushed.

_It's so embarrassing to have an A-Class student in here. Now I know why Mikagami doesn't want to hang around with us._

"Your face is flushed. Are you sure you're alright?" came in Jake's worried voice. That broke Fuuko's other line of thoughts.

"Yes. Yes. I'm alright." Fuuko replied immediately. "You don't have to worry about me." Nervous as she was, she didn't show it. "I think you have to go now. You might get detention for being late in class."

Jake smiled at her that made her heart skip a beat. "Okay. As long as you promise you're alright."

"Mm. Promise." She held out her pinky finger and so did he. They curled their fingers together to seal off the deal.

_Now I know why he's more favored by girls rather than Mikagami. And now I also know why Rain Sahara has a lot of fans._

"I'll see you around, then?"

"Mmm. Bye."

"Bye." Jake said with a small wave.

Fuuko also waved at him, and then face the sliding door in front of her. _Press on Fuuko Kirisawa! Do your best!_

Fuuko braved to open the door and met face-to-face with none other than…

* * *

Note: Mr. Hoffman from SIETE is now referred to as Principal Hoffman. And Mr. Hoffman in this chapter will be his son.

---Tell us guys if we still have to make our chapters longer…so far, we think this chapter is the longest one…

* * *

Here are another set of clues for one of the questions asked:

1.) "Bed wetter Momo" by Hitsugaya Toushirou

2.) "Midget Rukia" by Kurosaki Ichigo

3.) "Red Monkey Idiot Hanamichi" by Rukawa Kaede

4.) "Sniveler Rurippe" by Ukiya Shun

* * *

--We hope that with these clues given, you'd be able to guess the right question. Good Luck and God Bless!

--By the way, we'll be updating chapters of Faye Valentine with these clues for "Are you…?" story every week...

So Hang on!, Sit tight! and Always Enjoy! Don't forget to leave your reviews!


	11. ONSE: THE SPELL

**Hi guys! I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I've been busy writing a story and a script for my classes. You can check it out on my profile and PM me if you want to comment on it. Anyway, here's the eleventh chapter of Faye Valentine. Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to leave your reviews! They always make my day even if they're flames!^-^**

**Warning: Maybe from the start of the story, "Faye Valentine" has already been a story with a lot of complications and has a lot of questions that needed to be answered. Fear not! Regardless of our slow pace, we would be updating as soon as we can to satisfy your desires, so please enjoy! And thank you very much for your reviews and your silent supports!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Flame of Recca characters… neither do I own the rest of the characters mentioned here except for Jake Hoffman and his father. Aoi Ogata is a character from Special A; while Hiroto Kanazawa is a character from Primo Passo La Corda D' Oro. Nurse Joy, on the other hand, is a character from Pokemon. I'm sure we're all familiar of her, don't we?**

ONSE: THE SPELL

"Hey… Do you think Fuuko skipped classes again to take a nap somewhere?" Domon whispered behind Recca's back.

"It's possible since she's 15 minutes late." Recca leaned back on his chair and whispered back.

"We should have also skipped this class earlier so we can join her. I'm getting bored."

"Mmmmmm. She always skips this class. She never showed herself to the teacher, except only during open season to come and beg and do other things to pass her... But you know I can feel something's not right."

"Oh… But you've got that right… Mister Hanabishi…Mister Ishijima…what have you two been whispering about?"

The hairs on both her arms and nape stood on end as they shifted uncomfortably in their seats and laughed nervously.

Mr. Hiroto Kanazawa walked away from their seats and marched back to the front of the classroom. "If you two boys so much care for Miss Kirisawa, I suggest you two find her and join her in detention this afternoon."

Mr. Kanazawa gestured for the door. And as if by magic, the door opened itself, revealing the person they're referring to just moments ago.

"Miss Kirisawa! It's nice of you to finally join in my class!"

"Mister Kanazawa…" Fuuko whispered under her breath. _'…the Music Teacher…this period is the Music class… Don't I always skip this class?'_

Fuuko's eyes fluttered, then suddenly…

"Fuuko!" the alarmed cries of her BFFs echoed, reaching out to the hallways.

Jake was nearly at the other end of the hallway, when he heard Fuuko's name being called out in an alarming tone. He looked back to see what was happening.

As if time slowed down, he saw Fuuko's body leaning back as if she would…

"Miss Kirisawa!"

"Ah!!! Kirisawa!"

"Fuuko!"

Everything went dark… and everything felt numb for her.

She landed on a 'thud'. Her female classmates were screaming. Jake went rushing towards her, and so were her two best friends. Mr. Kanazawa silenced his students and calmed them down.

Jake carried Fuuko and ran hurriedly towards the School Clinic. Recca and Domon were to follow, when their attention were called by their teacher.

"Mister Hanabishi… Mister Ishijima…where do you two think you're going?"

Both boys looked sideways but didn't completely meet the strict gaze of their teacher.

Recca spoke for the both of them, saying, "Mister Kanazawa…just some moments ago, you told us to find our friend, Fuuko. And just some seconds ago, she showed herself. Unfortunately, she fainted. We really are concerned for her welfare which is why we're going to follow her to the clinic. We'll just report later for detention this afternoon."

With those words said, they quickly ran after Jake, carrying their friend.

Mr. Kanazawa sighed. "Miss Kirisawa religiously skips my class and never shows her face 'til open season to hunt and beg me to pass her. And finally, she shows up, but fainted upon seeing my face. Is my face that horrible?" He asked him self as he roamed the contours of his face, and ended up touching the growing beard on his chin.

"Does she think I look like a goat with this beard? Maybe I should shave it more often than I do."

He rested his bottom on the teacher's table and smirked to him self. "Fainting to skip class is something brilliant. I never thought of doing that back in my high school days. I salute you Miss Kirisawa. You always seem to impress me."

_And you never fail to amuse me. _He thought and chuckled to himself.

"Alright class! You'll be having a free period today. I need to check on your classmates and see how they're fairing. I also have some other things to attend to as well. You better not create so much noise that would attract other teachers and disturb other classes. Because if you did, I'll have all of you in detention." Then he left.

_Besides, I don't teach class when the boys duo aren't around._

*.*

Nurse Joy was attending to another student when Jake came rushing in, carrying an unconscious Fuuko in his arms. "Nurse Joy, Miss Kirisawa fainted right before she entered her class and hit her head on the floor. She hasn't regained consciousness since."

"I see. Mister Hoffman, place Miss Kirisawa on an empty bed, and let her get a whiff of the Spirit of Ammonia. It's in the cupboard."

At the mention of Fuuko's surname, the student looked curiously at the limp body. _Kirisawa._

"Has she not regained consciousness, yet?" Nurse Joy inquired.

"Not yet." Jake answered quickly.

Immediately, Nurse Joy took Fuuko's vital signs – her temperature, pulse rate, and respiratory rate. She then took her patient's BP count before recording her findings on the chart. "Did something specific happened beforehand?"

"I don't know. She fainted right before she entered her class. But she was already a bit unsteady on our walk from the Principal's Office. And her face was already flushed by then."

Nurse Joy was about to conduct an assessment on Fuuko when suddenly, she came to be. "Miss Kirisawa, Fuuko, are you alright? Do you feel dizzy?"

Fuuko looked at her with unfocused eyes she closed her eyelids gently, and when she opened them, dull cerulean orbs once again came to view. A weak smile graced her full plump lips and said her words softly, "I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little weak and tired."

Nurse Joy smiled kindly in reply. "Then I hope you won't mind if I'll just do a check-up on you. I need to palpate your head for signs of injury like concussion. And I need to conduct further assessment on you."

Fuuko nodded her head slowly in affirmation.

Nurse Joy palpated Fuuko's skull and felt a minor lump on the side of her head. "Does it hurt?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

Nurse Joy nodded and proceeded to palpate Fuuko's sinuses, then percussed them directly. "When did you start having colds?"

"Monday." Fuuko answered monotonously.

Strange as it seems, Nurse Joy brushed away the thoughts that started to form in her head about Fuuko's attitude.

"Do you think you can sit up?" Nurse Joy asked kindly.

Fuuko tried sitting by her self but trembled. Good thing, Jake was there to catch her in time. And the student before was about to rush and help in the scene when he was topped by the look in Fuuko's eyes.

"Mister Hoffman, I'll have to trouble you to help Miss Kirisawa in a sitting position and hold her steady."

Recca and Domon came rushing in, but did not create enough ruckus to disturb other people inside the clinic. And they were just in time to see Jake help Fuuko to sit.

Domon spotted a familiar figure and acknowledged his presence by calling out the student by his name.

"Mikagami."

Note: Mr. Hoffman from SIETE is now referred to as Principal Hoffman. And Mr. Hoffman in this chapter will be his son.


	12. DOSE: It's Complicated

**MUST READ:** Kung Hei Fat Choi minna-san! Happy Moo Year! I hope that this year of the ox, I'll be chosen as one of the players to play for our inter block basketball championship. Please pray with me guys…This is what I've been waiting for! But if ever that won't happen, I just wish our block, which is block 4 will win! (Insert evil laugh) More points for us, the higher our grade is! Please also pray that our block will win the volleyball championship…both championships will occur tomorrow, January 27, 2009 at 1pm. Thank you for your support and love guys! Mwahugz!

Warning: I am a Nursing student, but I'm still a starting **STUDENT.** So whatever you read in here may be it a fact or a fallacy, don't sue me and complain about this and that… okay fine. You can tell me what my mistakes are…

Excuse any errors! Don't forget to leave a review, okay?

* * *

**DOSE: IT'S COMPLICATED…

* * *

  
**

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mister Hoffman, I'll have to trouble you to help Miss Kirisawa in a sitting position and hold her steady."_

_Recca and Domon came rushing in, but did not create enough ruckus to disturb other people inside the clinic. And they were just in time to see Jake help Fuuko to sit._

_Domon spotted a familiar figure and acknowledged his presence by calling out the student by his name._

"_Mikagami."

* * *

  
_

It was per standard procedure that patients have the right to privacy, however, Nishikiri High's School Clinic was short of staff to begin with, and Nurse Joy has a lot of things occupying her mind. But prior to that, Nurse Joy has already taken off Fuuko's shoes to help ease her blood and oxygen circulation.

"Okay." Jake helped Fuuko in a sitting position, while Nurse Joy inserted the diaphragm of the stethoscope inside Fuuko's shirt, and auscultated her posterior chest, following the zigzag procedure.

Fuuko burrowed her face into Jake's left shoulder and avoided _**his**_ gaze. She felt her BFFs presence as soon as they came in, but heed no attention to it. She closed her eyes trying to block away whatever she could sense and finally succeeded by sleeping.

"Thank you Mister Hoffman. You may lie Miss Kirisawa back down."

"Mm."

"Has she fallen asleep?" Nurse Joy asked quietly, observing the steady rhythm of the rise and fall of Fuuko's chest.

"I think so." Jake said, letting Fuuko lie down, she rolled onto her side, sleeping soundly.

"She must be so tired, then." Nurse Joy said to herself.

Jake looked at Fuuko's sleeping form and traced a line down her cheek to her jaw line.

Meanwhile, Recca, Domon, and Tokiya watched the procedure by the sidelines, and it was a good thing they didn't see Jake caressing Fuuko's cheek.

Mr. Kanazawa, on the other hand, has just arrived to witness two very concerned boys and an inquisitive young man watching mere meters away.

"I'd like to take it from here now, Mister Hoffman. So if you'd please, you can now go back to your class." Nurse Joy offered.

"Oh," came in Jake's disappointed remark. And before he can say he would comply to her offer, a deep rich velvety voice interrupted.

"Maybe you should tell these boys first about Miss Kirisawa's condition before you send them away. After all, they're here because they're so much concerned for their friend."

"Mister Kanazawa…" Nurse Joy eyed the two students that just came in out of her knowledge and nodded her head in reply.

She continued doing her assessment on Fuuko's abdomen, down to the tips of her toes, except for her genitalia. Finally, she came to a conclusion and brought up the blanket towards Fuuko's chin, letting her rest. She then walked towards her desk and recorded the rest of her findings. Thankful for no interruptions, she finished her medical report on Fuuko Kirisawa.

Nurse Joy faced them and told them about her findings. "I wouldn't say Miss Kirisawa's condition is normal, but I also wouldn't say her condition is worse. Based on my observation, I already knew from the moment she came in that she was suffering from fever, which might be the reason why she was absent yesterday."

Nurse Joy paused and smiled. "Although Miss Kirisawa ceased becoming my regular patient because of her daily morning fights, she drops by to visit me sometimes. And I haven't spotted her familiar purple bob yesterday." She said, expressing her sentiments.

"Oh, but anyway… since Miss kirisawa is still recuperating, her temperature still ranges from thirty-seven point five to thirty-eight point five degree Celsius (37.5-38.5), which is not far from her condition worsening. That is why I suggest you let her stay here for the mean time and let her rest. Not only that, I understand that Miss Kirisawa is a jolly and carefree person, however, there's a theory that suggests there are people who smiles in the outside, but cries in the inside. I believe this applies to Miss Kirisawa. There are signs and symptoms saying that she's suffering from emotional distress and fatigue lately. And this is another reason why she lost consciousness today."

Hearing such words, Tokiya's muscles stiffened. And a guilty conscience was starting to build up on him.

On the other hand, when Recca heard this part of the explanation, his fists tightened up and his knuckles turned white. His jaws were clenched and it was obvious, except for the none-power users that he was writhing with anger.

Domon, meanwhile, tensed upon hearing this. Fuuko, plus emotional distress, equals fainting is a big **NO-NO**. This just means that something happened upon her temporary absence from both his and Recca's immediate vicinity. _What could have happened during those times?_

But all the more Domon tensed up when he shot a glance towards Recca's direction. If it was possible… If this was really reality, the room suddenly felt hot with Recca's anger mixed with his innate fire ability… all the more is the air in the room that feels so thick. Domon thought he's suffocate in mere seconds. And if he was just dreaming…maybe it's possible that he's seeing Recca's all eight dragons (not in human form, but definitely huge dragon forms) crowded up in one small room… The feeling was truly heavy.

Feeling the same thing, but less threatened, Tokiya eyed Recca at the corner of his eye. He doesn't know what other thoughts filled the two but he can certainly feel a murderous intent hanging in the air. And he doesn't like it one bit. It was far more different than the one during the UBS. _How could it be that he'd kill anyone for Fuuko's sake? It is far more different than sacrificing his own self for Yanagi's sake…_

"But I believe that the main reason why she fainted is because she ahsn't eaten probably since yesterday. I suppose she's hungry up until now, her energy is being drained and she's just sleeping on it."

With this piece of information, Domon and Tokiya loosened up a bit, but it didn't pacify Recca Hanabishi at all.

* * *

And sorry for the short update. It just got stuck there. Blame it all on Writer's Block. And I probably won't update soon. Just got a lot of things occupying my mind. Gotta get rid of them first. Ja!


	13. TRECE: TIME OF RENEWAL

A/N: You might be confused as to who this _**him **_or _**he **_or _**that person**_ or any other unnamed person everyone is talking about. Don't worry fellas! Just stay in tune and you'll know him. Meanwhile, enjoy the mystery and the (shifting) OOCness.

Oh. I almost forgot… this one is dedicated to all those who wanted a long chapter… you earned it after supporting us through this…

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY… MEANING, WE DON'T OWN THE LYRICS THAT ARE TO BE USED IN THIS CHAPTER, AS WELL AS FLAME OF RECCA, OF COURSE.**

(If radcliffe-dreams nee-chan is reading this, please do tell me my mistakes from last chapter…)

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_But I believe that the main reason why she fainted is because she hasn't eaten probably since yesterday. I suppose she's hungry up until now, her energy is being drained and she's just sleeping on it."_

_With this piece of information, Domon and Tokiya loosened up a bit, but it didn't pacify Recca Hanabishi at all._

* * *

**TRECE: TIME OF RENEWAL**

* * *

'_thoughts'_

"_sudden flashbacks"_

'_**song lyrics'**_

* * *

To at least calm down Recca's raging emotions, Domon planted a firm grip on his shoulder as a warning to not do anything impulsive or rash. Recca looked at him at the corner of his eyes, then settled back his gaze on the sleeping form of his friend. He relaxed his tensed muscles and portrayed a frustrated look. His eyes glazed over and his mind wandered back to the old times when they were running free. They were kids back then – seven-year-old kids. But they had a leader with them who would always protect them, their leader who always ensured their happiness especially Fuuko's. Now he was gone. Recca curled his fists until his knuckles turned white.

FLASHBACK

"_I promise to protect Fuuko and make her happy just like you did. I'll take care of her until you come back."_

_**He**__ smiled. "Thanks, Recca. I trust my princess to you."_

"_You can count on it!"_

END FLASHBACK

Without warning, Recca stormed out of the clinic. Almost everyone was surprised by his actions. Sure Recca was sometimes a pain in the ass, but he was never this much rude for no reason.

Mister Kanazawa sighed. He apologized to Nurse Joy in behalf of Recca's behavior. In response to that, Nurse Joy said, "No. I may understand how he feels. Over the course of years, this was the first time this ever happened. Not once had Fuuko fainted while even sparring with Recca, or anyone else for that matter. I've never seen her so pale as well. This news might be troubling Recca."

Hearing this, Domon's eyes grew and seemed to panic. He wandered the halls in search of Recca. Finally, he found him at the rooftop trying to beat the shit out of one part of the wall.

"Recca!" Domon yelled. "Are you crazy, man?! Stop doing that!"

Recca spun around to face Domon and shoved his bloodied fists right in front of Domon's face as he yelled, "Crazy? Me? Of course not! But I will be when _**he **_finds out what happened to Fuuko. Have you forgotten your promise? Have you forgotten _**our **_promise to _**him**_?"

Domon lowered his gaze, but his own fists were curled around Recca's collar shirt. In a low and dark tone, he said, "I would never forget my promise – **not **to _**him**_. Those words I told _**him **_that day will forever be imprinted in my heart, and in my soul. But you've got to get back on your senses, Recca! How are we supposed to get to the bottom of this issue if you're not going to keep yourself level-headed?!"

As soon as Domon fled from the clinic, Tokiya stealthily followed him to the rooftop. He was no snoop, alright; but curiosity kills the cat. He wondered about the odd behavior Domon and Recca were displaying. If he thought before that Domon was more brash than Recca, then he was now thinking otherwise, for it was Domon who was now having the cool, calm, and collected personality; and Recca was now the one who's rather acting according to his emotions. And now here he was, witnessing and trying to decipher the odd exchange of words from the two.

Recca dropped his stance, but venom was dripping from his words, a promise of death was waiting as he said, "If it's the last thing I do, I will make sure that whoever did this to Fuuko will pay dearly."

Domon said nothing, but one look in his eyes also promises the same thing.

Tokiya heard footsteps directed to the door, and with the suffocating aura he's feeling, he was sure it was Recca who was coming his way. He stepped away from the door and casually leaned on the wall where he would be immediately detected. As soon as the door opened, he coolly said, "I was wondering what the two of you were up to." He then briefly regarded Recca's condition and spotted his fists dripping of blood.

He met Recca's gaze and received a slicing glare. "If you're not involved in this, then you better keep out. You don't want to mess with us."

Hands in his pockets, Recca descended the stairs, leaving his bloody mess to be cleaned up by someone who cares. As soon as Recca was out of earshot, Domon appeared in the doorway. "Recca is right, Mikagami. Don't involve yourself in this. You don't know who you'll be up against to if you continue hanging around us. You've always wanted to not be associated with us. You've got your wish. From here then on, no _monkeys_ will disturb your peace anymore." With his last sentence, he tried to humor them both; but he ended up in a bitter sigh. He slung his blue uniform jacket over his shoulder and descended the stairs as well.

Tokiya contemplated about the recent events. He sighed. He can handle them both, but he wondered about the warning, or threat for that matter, that they left him. If only _they_ knew… _If_ they knew… Tokiya shook his head. He regarded the mess Recca left. Well… He wasn't someone who cared.

*.*

After Reca, Domon, and Tokiya left, Mister Kanazawa instructed Jake to go back to his class. He handed him a slip of paper, the contents explaining why he was late for class, signed by both Nurse Joy, and Mister Kanazawa himself. Jake thanked the Music Instructor, and promised to come back to check on Fuuko this lunch.

Mister Kanazawa stayed and looked after Fuuko. He knew the girl never talked about her problems at school – she never shared it with her mother. Only her friends know what's going on mostly about her life.

He smiled softly. He remembered the first time Mrs. Kirisawa showed herself in his office.

FLASHBACK

"_Good afternoon, Mister Kanazawa. I'm Fujiko Kirisawa, Fuuko's mother." A tall and lean woman with reddish brown hair in her early forties said. She was a woman who captivated souls – a woman of beauty. She also held in her a touch of elegance in every feature. He could never forget this woman, as well as her associates – the Kirisawas always gives an impression, and are easily remembered once you've met them._

"_Of course. Please take a seat."_

"_Thank you."_

_Mister Kanazawa displayed a row of pearly white teeth. "So, Missus Kirisawa, how may I help you?" he offered as he sat behind his desk, in his large cushioned rolling chair._

"_I'll get straight to the point Mister Kanazawa. This will be the first and the last time I will ever show up for your Parent-Teacher Meeting. I already understand that my daughter, as well as her friends is usually troublesome. But let me tell you this, I trust them and their judgment. Of course you're a teacher and you believe on your own disciplinary actions. So whatever it is that you see fit to discipline my daughter, then do as you please. As you know, she doesn't have a father with her right now. And her friends also miss one parent. They need all the guidance they could get. However, if I see the need to interfere with your actions, I will do so. You know I have the power to match up against you. I'm a mere woman, but I'm a parent you don't want to mess with."_

"_I understand. Is that all?"_

_Mrs. Kirisawa hesitated for a while before answering. "No. That's not everything yet." There was a slight pause before she continued. "Mister Kanazawa, you do know that Fuuko and Recca spars a lot, and sometimes Fuuko and Domon, right?" She looked at him and he nodded in understanding, and for her to continue what she was meaning to say. In a hushed tone, she said, "If something out of the ordinary happens to my daughter, would you look after her while she's at school? Recca and Domon might not handle the trauma, but if they somehow think of a way to manage it, please let them, but do please keep an eye on them?"_

"_I will do everything I can to help, Missus Kirisawa."_

"_Thank you." She said in a motherly tone._

END FLASHBACK

Mister Kanazawa looked at the sleeping form of his new ward. _'Could this be a proof of maternal instinct?' _A small upward tug made its way to one of the corners of his lips.

'_The youth of my generation and this present generation has a lot of differences. Parents used to know their children's deepest, darkest secrets, but now, friends know each other's deepest, darkest secrets.'_

After quite sometime of memory-digging on Kanayan's part (Mr. Kanazawa), Fuuko stirred to consciousness. "Mister Kanazawa." Fuuko said in a dull, gruff voice.

"Hello, Miss Kirisawa. I'm surprised you even remembered my name." Mister Kanazawa replied sarcastically.

"Why? Should I pretend to not remember you?"

Mister Kanazawa shrugged. "You seem to dislike my presence."

A dry laugh erupted deep from her throat. "Oh, Mister Kanazawa – such a melodramatic person! There are just some things I'd rather not delve my self in to – you know, bittersweet memories."

"Why? Do I remind you of someone from your past – your childhood, perhaps?" Mr. Kanazawa challenged. Fortunately, or unfortunately, his words seem to rather strike a nerve.

Fuuko had an intense gaze planted on him as she struggled to sit up and get out from the bed. When she replied, she directed her gaze somewhere else. "Quite frankly, yes; but not because of your appearance or the front you display for that matter."

She paused for quite sometime and he used this moment to think things over. Her words, it seems, hold deep mystery with great value in it. The tone she used sounds authoritative. Of course. She was just like her mother – a professional in elegance. But she wasn't yet a perfectionist like her mother. Fuuko's elegance was still rough in the edges, but still charming as well. Who knew that the once jolly and free Fuuko who likes to beat the shit out of guys who even tries to flirt with her is now in an instant a woman of deep mystery? It appears that there's more to the Fuuko everyone knows up until now. She was becoming more like the thirteen-year-old Kirisawa he once encountered during one of the concourse he used to attend.

In a sad voice, she whispered enough for him to hear. "It's more because of what you do."

He sadly smiled… _The concourse… _It was the second-to-the-last time he attended a concourse where he had last seen of _**him**__._

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught her discreetly looking around for any signs of a medical practitioner, particularly Nurse Joy. "Where are you going?" He suddenly asked to no one in particular. She was already out of the doorway, but he heard her reply.

"I'm going to clean up someone else's mess."

Mr. Kanazawa quirked up an eyebrow as he followed her out of the clinic towards the direction of the janitor's closet. He saw her bringing out a mop, a scrub, and a bucket. She had just come from a fainting spell and there's no telling if she might faint again. So he took the mop and carried the bucket himself. "You better go back to the clinic before Nurse Joy finds you gone."

Fuuko looked at her Music teacher and softly smiled. "There's no need. She knows I come and go easy."

"No! You came hard awhile ago, but you're just trying to go easy." Kanayan bit out.

With a stoic expression painted all over her features, she looked back again to her teacher and said, "I know that with the single act I did, I made my friends worry. But I promise you, Mister Kanazawa, I won't be a burden to you. I WON'T. FAINT. ON YOU. AGAIN."

All Kanayan can do is sigh. He forgot that Fuuko Kirisawa is one stubborn student, so he let her do things her own way. He was the teacher and he was supposed to discipline his students. But then again, he likes the trio's judgment. He was sure they would come around on their own.

He went inside the male's comfort room with the bucket and filled it with tap water. Thank God there were no other students or any other person loitering around the hallways, and no one was using the comfort room for the mean time. He sighed then again. Armed with the mop and a bucket half-filled with water, he asked Fuuko, "I suppose we're on to the rooftop?"

Fuuko regarded him in a second before absently nodding her head in affirmation. "Wait a sec."

Fuuko squeezed a bottle of cleaning agent into the bucket of water. And when she was done, they were ready to go.

"Aren't you going to ask how I knew?"

"The rooftop's our usual hang-out. It's also where we spar. So it's natural to know for anyone who's familiar with us in school."

"Smart answer."

"Thanks. But that was a dumb question. You should ask if we've ever sparred that resulted to things bloody."

Kanayan quirked an eyebrow. He never expected to hear that. '_For bloody hell's sake! They like to hang out on top of trees. And it's one reason why Senior Student Tokiya Mikagami calls them monkeys. Two, the question she would like me to ask her is even dumber than my own question. Sparring with darts, smoke bombs, shurikens, and other mumbo jumbos they tinker with are dangerous. You get serious injuries with that which is why one, or the other, or both, or the three of them get sent frequently to the clinic.'_

"I know what you're thinking of, Mister Kanazawa. The way we spar is dangerous for commoners. But ask Nurse Joy. The injuries we harbor are minor cuts and bruises, and can simply be plastered with bandages. Naturally, we should be sent to the hospital, right? But we are different… Far more different than you can ever imagine."

That, he understood.

They were nearing the last flight of stairs when she spoke again. "You see, Mister Kanazawa, Recca is fast and nimble; I'm agile and graceful; and Domon might simply be compared to a rock. But I'm sure, that from now on, things can get pretty tough."

She directed his gaze on the few steps ahead of them. "See what I mean?" she pointed at some red liquid spots on the floor.

'_No doubt…'_

They were on the last step when she said… "Things…"

'_It was...'_

She turned the knob… "…has never been…"

'_Blood…'_

The wind suddenly gushed strong as she opened the entrance to the rooftop. There, they were met with thick pools of blood… "…this bloody…"

'_There's nothing more I can say. As I've mentioned earlier, friends know each other's deepest, darkest secrets.'_

"No one was brutally knocked down by Recca… or Domon, if that's what you're worried about." In a sad, hushed tone, "It's Recca's anxiety kicking in."

Another question popped in his brain, and Fuuko immediately sensed it. "Recca's gone somewhere to clean and cool off."

*.*

After making sure Recca won't hurt himself further, Domon felt like he was responsible for whatever happened recently. If he was just so keen in his job… no… both he and Recca were in this. But it can't be helped; they too have their own lives to face.

Recca had to deal with his mother he never knew… fight off a brother who threatens his friends… and save and protect a timid girl with healing powers. Two women suddenly appeared in Recca's life. There were more people to protect and Domon can't protect Fuuko on his own.

During the UBS days, he knew that both he and Recca are scared deep down their guts. What now if something goes wrong? He remembered that time when everyone thought that Fuuko was dead when she was warped into a black hole. He and Recca didn't expect that. They can never forgive themselves if that would have ever happened. So instead, they just both mask their sadness and fear with anger…

Fortunately, those days were over. Fuuko's life, as well as Yanagi's, as well as theirs, wasn't at stake anymore. What they fear thinking of how **that **_might_ happen never did occur. What more could ever happen after that?

But this time, he had to swallow hard. What they feared might actually be now in motion. Domon arrived at the rooftop to witness it spotless. He dropped the mop and the bucket with water. He looked around to confirm his thoughts. No one ever dares to come to the rooftop except for the five UBS survivors – not even the janitor. Only one thing comprehensive entered his mind. It might not spell trouble, but it smells like trouble.

'_Shit.'_

*.*

It was lunch break. And a few minutes before that, the two of them dropped by the clinic to check on their friend who was now missing. Since Domon knew of what had happened, he was now frantically nervous, and Recca was more than agitated than ever.

After knowing that the rooftop was cleaned up by someone else, Domon wasn't sure if he should tell this to Recca. But they were in this together, so he still ended up telling his friend.

They both raced up towards the rooftop and were greeted with the sight of one plum-haired girl, one brunette, and one guy with long silver locks gathered around like they were having some jolly picnic.

Recca eyed Fuuko's back warily as the two newcomers went to the trio's direction. Tokiya darted his eyes at him, while the brunette beckoned both boys to come over. Fuuko did not look over at them, but he knew… he knew that the instant he set foot on the last step of the staircase, she already knew they were there… and they were coming for her for some questions.

Recca situated his self between Yanagi and Fuuko, and sat silently. Domon thought it wouldn't be wise to sit beside Fuuko for now, but it seemed there's a huge space between her and Mikagami. Well… he figured he doesn't want to see the expressions both his best friends wore.

As soon as everyone was in their places, their stage was already set. The air seemed to be stiff, and the atmosphere seemed to be tense. Everyone made not a single noise for everyone sensed a suffocating aura intent of knowing some answers.

"Fuuko," Recca called out thickly.

No response.

Recca grabbed hold one of Fuuko's hands in his, and it didn't escape Yanagi's curious eyes. She gasped quickly as her gaze fell on the blistering and partially bleeding skin. She was about to tell him that she would heal him, but a firm hand gripped her shoulder.

It belonged to Mikagami who only stared ahead; in front of him were Fuuko and Recca. He released his grip on her and meekly shook his head without even making eye contact with her.

Recca tried to speak to Fuuko in a gentle tone, but his words rolled down his tongue gruffly. "Do you know… what happened?"

Fuuko laid her other hand on top of his hand that held hers, and placed his hand on his own lap. Slowly, she stood up creating no sound. But that was the time his temper flared and seriously shouted at her that it shocked everyone except him and the person he wanted answers from. "Answer me, dammit!"

When she stood up, they didn't look at each other. Not once did they even spare a glance on any of the other's body part – not even the shoes.

Fuuko didn't answer his question directly but her answer was more than enough for him and Domon to know that she knew what had happened. Slowly, she uttered, like someone from dreamland, "It's all coming back to me now…"

Then she left; her hands in her pockets. Recca sat there still but his eyes seemed to widen and glazed over. Memories flooded before his eyes. And after his memory recollection, he inhaled air like he needed it so badly. He frantically looked around for Fuuko; and when his eyes dropped on the main entrance to their hang-out, he called out for her name. She was nowhere to be seen. He scrambled towards the door but something heavy weighed above him. He tried to pry loose, but in this game, he was losing, and Domon was the one winning. Tokiya and Yanagi looked at them unaware of what was really happening. "Recca, leave her alone. She needs some time, and so do you." Domon said gently.

Recca looked back at him. He wanted to shout at his best friend. He wanted to fight him off to let him go. But he didn't do it. His voice cracked as he was on the verge of tearing.

What they feared of happening finally did happen; and there's no use of crying over spilt milk. "Domon," in haggard breaths only Recca and Domon can hear, "I swear I'll hunt him down and make him realize the mistake he's done."

They were doomed if this mess wasn't solved before _**he**_ comes back. But as for now, Domon has to play the backbone of their little circle. "Calm down, Recca. We'll talk things over when you're thinking straight." Domon said as words of encouragement.

Recca did as he was told. He sat back down beside Yanagi and seemed to be lost in his own world. Yanagi told him that she will heal his hands, but he didn't reply. Domon just gave her a go signal when out of the blue, Recca asked a question he didn't know the answer to. "Domon, had Fuuko eaten yet?"

Domon seemed pathetic at the state he was in. Out of pity, Tokiya answered for him. "Hoffman skipped a few minutes of class to feed her."

"Sempai Hoffman?" Yanagi's voice piped in.

"Yes," came Tokiya's monotonous reply.

"Are they dating?" She asked again, her eyes starting to grow wide at the possible major scoop of the year.

Recca's head seemed to snap in Yanagi's direction at the mention of words.

Tokiya wanted to be gentle when handling Yanagi, but a seething Recca was already eager to pounce onto something. Tokiya was just being wary. "Who knows? He was the one who was carrying the she-monkey to the clinic."

Yanagi was somewhat disappointed by the answer, but there was still some sparkle in her eyes. '_Sempai Jake Hoffman is one of the hottest guys in town, just like Sempai Tokiya Mikagami. And both were dubbed as prince – the former, Prince Charming, the latter, The Ice Prince. He is also smart, athletic, and rich. Sempai Hoffman's every fiber in his being clearly screams that he was every lady's dream guy.'_ Looks like another prince managed to get close to our resident (ex) tomboy.

Domon inaudibly sighed. _'I hope that things will get better soon.' _His gaze rested on the far wall where he saw Recca and his guilt trip. Tokiya saw this and his head snapped in wonder as he recalled the bloody mess that was created earlier. _'Did the gorilla clean all the mess up? Impossible!'_

"Why was Fuuko-chan sent to the clinic?" Yanagi popped another question as worry stared to etch her features.

Recca looked at her as if meaning to say "Drop it!" but his eyes softened. He can't keep acting like this. He can't just involve anyone. He has to play it cool to avoid too much suspicion. So he answered straight to the point. "She hasn't eaten since yesterday, that's why she fainted."

"She fainted? Oh Recca! We have to look for her! She might faint again and hit her head!" Yanagi started to panic.

"There's no need." Tokiya said as he peered down the protective fences surrounding the rooftop. "Someone's already looking out for her." He squinted his eyes at the familiar figure leaning against a good crook at the base of the tree; and the person who was situated nicely on top of the branches.

Recca looked down and caught sight of the scene. Domon and Yanagi followed suit when he expressed his thoughts in a business-like manner. "Mikagami, tell me who Jake Hoffman is."

Tokiya eyed him at the corner of his eye and saw a small smile pulling its trick on Recca – a tiny smile that concealed his silent fury; a smile that disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Recca sat back on his seat and casually asked Yanagi if he can eat the food that was laid before him before he chowed down and merrily said, "I'm waiting."

Tokiya quirked an eyebrow. "And why should I give in to your demands?" He smirked.

"Because I know something that you don't and I know you want to hear that secret." He had a poker face on but his words were smug.

Tokiya frowned. "Really? That has nothing to do with me. Your brain has been malfunctioning severely since awhile ago exhibiting your madness."

This time, Recca frowned. "Alright. If you say so. But hear this secret out." Recca looked at him square in the eye and said, "Jake Hoffman is more than who you are."

Tokiya didn't know what to make out of the statement. Sure it rings an insult, but he didn't think it should sound that way. He always comes out the best in everything he does so he doesn't have to be offended with what the squealer is saying, right?

Who knows?

Recca smiled broadly when Tokiya stared at him blankly. "Do you like mind games, Mikagami?"

As soon as the words were formed, Tokiya's head shot up. _'The rooftop that was supposed to be bloody messy was spotless and stainless. No, it wasn't Domon who cleaned up all the mess. It was someone else.'_

"Was it her?"

"Congratulations on finally figuring some thing out." Recca said in a snide remark. "With a weakened condition and the disability to complete a task similar to a household chore without leaving damage, I'm sure someone had helped her, or rather someone did the job for her. But what I'm meaning to point out is that she knows that this will happen. Predictable? All I can say is that starting from this point on, she'd always be four moves ahead." Recca said as he mimicked a chess player holding a chess piece in his fingers in mid-air, posing to strike down and take a move. "You'll most probably witness the real side of her." He ended in a regretful sigh.

"What do you mean?" Yanagi asked in wonder.

"You'll know eventually." Recca said as he stood up to lean over the wired fence.

"Chess." Tokiya muttered under his breath. In a louder and clearer voice, he spoke in his usual unwavering confidence, "Is that it? Just because Jake Hoffman is the president of the school's Chess Club, you're already claiming the right to compare me with him?" He finished with a snarl.

"I told you to tell me who he is, didn't I, Mikagami? I personally am not familiar with him. All I know is that he's a lady's man – all warm and fuzzy, unlike you who's always cold. And that's one huge interesting difference between the two of you." Recca said with a lazy smile.

He looked back down enough to witness a scene that managed enough to return him in his earlier state of sour mood. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Jake patting Fuuko's head in the same fondness Recca recalled _**him**_ patting Fuuko's head in his memories. A gasp of "No" managed to escape from his lips before the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break.

-o.0.o-

'_**This is for my people's who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady  
Put your hand way up high, we will never say bye**_

_**Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my people's who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye'**_

Jake mused over the recent events that occurred that day when everything began so complicated. The memory of the rain beating hard against the window panes of his whereabouts burned his soul, was the same rain that caressed her freckled cheeks albeit the force they imposed on her porcelain doll-like face. It was also the same rain torrents that hid every trail of tear that fell from her luminous, ever-scintillating cerulean orbs. He unconsciously clenched and unclenched the fists on his side as he was unceremoniously pulled back to reality by the singing voice he oh so loved to hear dearly.

'_**As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it but you kept me alive  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes  
It's something more than saying, "I miss you"  
But when we talked too**_

_**All them grown full things separation brings  
You never let me know it, you never let it show  
Because you loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today face to face**_

_**I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
I wish I could talk to you for awhile  
I wish I could find a way try not to cry  
As time goes by**_

_**And soon as you reached a better place  
Still I'll give the whole world to see your face  
And I'm bragging next to you  
It feels like you gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye**_

_**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye'**_

He wandered to that same spot of one year ago or so and came to a halt. There, atop one of the trees near the pond, was the goddess (despite of the large black shirt that says "I'M EMO SO SCRAM!" and ripped jeans that she currently wore) who will always captivate his soul, and melt his heart by her tale-telling songs.

'_**And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me back at number one  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together**_

_**I remember when you used to tuck me in at night  
With the teddy bear you gave me that I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong that you can make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever**_

_**I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
I wish I could talk to you for awhile  
I wish I could find a way try not to cry  
As time goes by**_

_**And soon as you reached a better place  
Still I'll give the world to see your face  
And I'm bragging next to you  
It feels like you gone too soon  
The hardest thing to do is say bye bye**_

_**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye'**_

He drew his self towards her, creeping towards the hollow base of the tree she busily occupied. He sat and leaned back, closing his eyes to envision the past that now came back to do its haunting.

'_**This is for my people's who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady  
Put your hand way up high, we will never say bye**_

_**Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my people's who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye, bye**_

_**I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
I wish I could talk to you for awhile  
I wish I could find a way try not to cry  
As time goes by**_

_**And soon as you reached a better place  
Still I'll give the world to see your face  
And I'm bragging next to you  
It feels like you gone too soon  
The hardest thing to do is say bye bye**_

_**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye**_

_**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye'**_

Calm and soothing, sorrowful and tragic, a timeless tale embodies the chosen songs. A gentle drop was felt by him on his cheek as he sadly encouraged them crystal liquids to fall endlessly on him. Somehow, deep down from the crevices of his heart, he knew the story behind that façade she would always keep up. It was a passing mirage that blinds him every time he looks at her. And now… he recalled back those words he uttered back at the Principal's Office.

"…_a freshman with purple locks was busily singing to herself, about a love that seemed to be wasted. She had the voice of an angel – sweet, pure, innocent… but sad."_

"…_I wanted to sing this maiden, songs that spoke of beautiful love, wonderful hope for the future and endless dreams that will bring forth the glow of one's smiles. And at the same time, I wanted to sing her songs from deep within my heart that spoke of my passion for her – that I understand her feelings and I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to see her true smile so badly."_

"_At first, I'm not pretty sure that you would want to join the band. But now that I think about it, my doubts instantly flew out of the window. I'm 99.9% sure that you'd join Rain Sahara."_

Jake smiled. _'And what of the 0.1%? Well, she never asked. But she knows that she wasn't quite ready to face the shadows of her past, and that 0.1% can still foil everything.'_

In a soft tune, he sang a different song with her; one that would not disrupt her thoughts and emotions, but one that would let her know that he is a man of his word.

**(Jake's song)**

**(Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step till I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away)**

_//Fuuko's song//_

_//I found myself today _

_Oh, I found myself and ran away _

_But something pulled me back _

_A voice of reason, I forgot I had _

_All I know is you're not here to say _

_What you always used to say _

_But it's written in the sky tonight//_

**(Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know)**

_//So I won't give up _

_No, I won't break down _

_Sooner than it seems life turns around _

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong _

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe _

_Someone's watching over me// _

**(When I hear your voice  
It's drowning in a whisper  
It's Just skins and bones  
There's nothing left to take  
No matter what I do I can't make you feel better  
If only I could find the answer  
To help me understand)**

_//I've seen that ray of light _

_And it's shining on my destiny _

_Shining all the time _

_And I won't be afraid _

_To follow everywhere it's taking me _

_All I know is yesterday is gone _

_And right now I belong _

_To this moment, to my dreams//_

**(Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know)**

_//So I won't give up _

_No, I won't break down _

_Sooner than it seems life turns around _

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong _

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe _

_Someone's watching over me//  
_  
**(That if you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
Oh you know I'll be there for you)**

_//It doesn't matter what people say _

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes _

_Believe in yourself _

_And you'll fly high_

_And it only matters how true you are _

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart// _

_  
_**(If only I could find the answer  
To take it all away)**

_//So I won't give up _

_No I won't break down _

_Sooner than it seems life turns around _

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong _

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe...//_

**(Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know)**

_//That I won't give up _

_No I won't break down _

_Sooner than it seems life turns around _

_And I will be strong _

_Even when it all goes wrong _

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe...// _

_  
_**(Oh)  
I wish I could save you  
I want you to know  
(Ohohh)  
I wish I could save you (oh)**

_//That someone's watching over,_

_Someone's watching over,_

_Someone's watching over me_

_(Yeah yeah, oh oh...)_

_Someone's watching over me//_

They both ended in a whisper, the tears that once cascaded down her face grew dry, as a tiny seed of hope bloomed from within her bosom, however, that seed rooted from sadness and a little bit of disappointment.

'_**I just can't believe you're gone**_

_**Still waiting for morning to come**_

_**Wanna see if the sun will rise**_

_**Even without you by my side (ooh yeah)**_

'_**When we had so much in store**_

_**Tell me what is it I'm reaching for**_

_**When we're through building memories**_

_**I'll hold yesterday in my heart, in my heart'**_

She started another song; one that was heard by him from long ago; one that he wished to cherish it with her for he knew that his mission was short-lived; one that held so much sweetness, pureness, innocence, sadness, and passion all at the same time.

'_**They can take tomorrow and the plans we made (plans we made)**_

_**They can take the music that we'll never play**_

_**All the broken dreams**_

_**Take everything**_

_**Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday**_

_**They can take the future that we'll never know (no no)**_

_**They can take the places that we said we would go**_

_**All the broken dreams**_

_**Take everything**_

_**Just take it away (oh oh), but they can never have yesterday'**_

Jake thought reflecting on the events that will unfold.

'_I don't regret knowing what your other friends don't know…_

_I don't regret knowing the things you refuse to let them know…'_

'_**You always used to stay**_

_**I should be thankful for everyday**_

_**Heaven knows what the future holds**_

_**Or at least how the story goes (but I never believed them 'til now)**_

'_**I know I'll see you again I'm sure**_

_**No, it's not selfish to ask for more**_

_**One more night, one more day**_

_**One more smile on you face**_

_**But they can't take yesterday'**_

'_I don't regret being the chosen person…_

_I don't regret being the chosen one…'_

'_**They can take tomorrow and the plans we made (no no)**_

_**They can take the music that we'll never play**_

_**(They can take the music that we'll never play)**_

_**All the broken dreams (oh, my broken dreams)**_

_**Take everything (take everything)**_

_**Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday (oh oh oh)**_

_**They can take the future that we'll never know (we'll never know)**_

_**They can take the places that we said we would go (huh oh oh)**_

_**All the broken dreams (all the broken dreams)**_

_**Take everything (take everything)**_

_**Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday'**_

'_I don't regret being __**his**__ tool…_

_I don't regret being __**his**__ pawn…'_

'_**I thought our days would last forever (but it wasn't our destiny)**_

_**'Cause in my mind, we had so much time**_

_**But I was so wrong**_

_**Now I can, believe that**_

_**I can still find the strength in the moments we made**_

_**I'm looking back on yesterday'**_

'_I don't regret on yesterday…_

_I don't regret on everyday…'_

'_**They can take tomorrow and the plans we made (ooh ooh)**_

_**They can take the music that we'll never play (no)**_

_**All the broken dreams (all the broken dreams)**_

_**Take everything (take everything)**_

_**Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday (yesterday)**_

_**They can take the future that we'll never know (yeah ah)**_

_**They can take the places that we said we would go**_

_**(that we said we would go)**_

_**All the broken dreams (all our broken dreams)**_

_**Take everything (take everything)**_

_**Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday**_

_**(they can never have yesterday)'**_

'_I don't regret knowing the person who completes your life…_

_I regret nothing at all…'_

_**'Ooooh...**_

_**(All the broken dreams take everything)**_

_**But they can never have yesterday'**_

'_I just only hope that I'm the person who will fill the gap in your heart, now that your memories woke up and the person your heart yearns for is not with you…'_

Fuuko jumped off the tree as soon as she finished the song. She met face to face with Jake who commented sadly, "Those were pretty sad songs you have there. But it was the last one I heard that was being sung in this same spot a year ago. And you're the angel who had been singing it."

Fuuko showed a small smile in response, "So I guess it was your eyes that were trained on me while I was singing to myself a year ago. And you know what? Maybe I'm a fallen angel who sings pretty sad songs." She said, a lace of hopelessness and disappointment can be sensed in her voice.

Jake looked up to the sky to reflect on her words. He took his time when the bell rang, ending lunch break. He patted her head affectionately. Meeting her eyes, he said, "I'll meet you later to introduce you to the band. Meanwhile, get back to your class. You need a lot of catching up to do."

Fuuko nodded as she took his hand into hers. "At the mall, after class."

He nodded, then they both parted ways.

* * *

A/N: 1st song: Bye Bye Lyrics is by Mariah Carey; 2nd song: Save You Lyrics is by Simple Plan (Fuuko's not having cancer but if you'd ask me why I chose this song for Jake to sing, I just might make her suffer from cancer. My answer: The song is just perfect for the occasion. Well, in my opinion, that is.); 3rd song: Someone's Watching Over Me Lyrics is by Hilary Duff; 4th song: Yesterday Lyrics is by Leona Lewis.

And for the record, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Yay! For me!

However, I've got some bad news to break… I'm sick so I updated late. When my parents knew of it, my dad said that the reason why I got sick is because of me staying in front of the computer so very late at night 'til very early in the morning. They also forbade me to watch tv. I think those reasons play a big part of me getting sick. I mean, I stayed up late for like two weeks, and probably more! My life sucks, right? That means, I might not probably update for a very long time… I mean looooooooong time, like, until I finish my nursing course first because it's already causing too much strain in my eyes, which is probably three years from now. I have to really do my best coz the teachers said that 3rd year's the hardest.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

'Til then!

(P.S.: My friends can't do this job for me. We have our own other jobs and they can't cover for me on this one.)

I never thought I'd say this but I had fun re-reading this chapter. I edited the typos and that's the reason why Faye Valentine suddenly came back which was not supposed to happen. Ahhh…!!! My eyes! (Imagine Hinata's eyes being poked by the Cloud ninjas if they had ever landed their hands on her successfully… Hina-chan… I hope your love is not unrequited, not a Love's Labor's Lost from Shakespeare)

--Satomika


	14. KATORSE: She Who Captures

A/N: You might be confused as to who this _**him **_or _**he **_or _**that person**_ or any other unnamed person everyone is talking about. Don't worry fellas! Just stay in tune and you'll know him. Meanwhile, enjoy the mystery, the OOCness, and the sometimes OC-centered ideas.

By the way, characters shipped from other anime/manga are used in this fanfic because they seem to fit the characters in the mind of this fic's maker.

I tried to edit this chapter as much as I could. Hopefully, mistakes are minor to nil. Now, on to the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Jake looked up to the sky to reflect on her words. He took his time when the bell rang, ending lunch break. He patted her head affectionately. Meeting her eyes, he said, "I'll meet you later to introduce you to the band. Meanwhile, get back to your class. You need a lot of catching up to do."_

_Fuuko nodded as she took his hand into hers. "At the mall, after class."_

_He nodded, then they both parted ways._

* * *

KATORSE: SHE WHO CAPTURES

* * *

Recca kept stealing glances on Fuuko's way. It wasn't ordinary that a student would jot down notes about their lecture, and Fuuko was no exception… even Domon and Recca, too! The thing is, Fuuko would usually jot down notes at the start but would eventually tire out, leading her to just photocopy someone else's notes. But now… she's different. She is listening attentively to the teacher, and is jotting down almost everything the teacher says!

If he didn't know what happened, he might not have believed it with his own eyes. If he didn't know, he might have laughed at her and he would be snubbed at unknowingly. If he didn't know, he might have the trauma of his life, beating whatever happened during the UBS Tournament.

He heaved a sigh. The Lady of the House is back and is now committed to fulfilling her responsibilities. Recca stared straight ahead. There's nothing he can do about the past catching up to them. It's probably better this way that Fuuko's sleeping memories resurfaced again. The only problem they have to face are the people who surround them for they cannot be involved with them – especially with Fuuko – especially if they ask for a fight. His head drooped for a moment. Before anything else, he first has to face his promised detention. He just hopes that Fuuko would be alright without them to keep an eye on her.

Classes were over, and before Recca had a chance to talk to Fuuko, she was already nowhere in sight. If she had gone straight home, well and good; if not… Recca took his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. As soon as the person himself picked up, Recca said, "Mikagami, do me a favor, would ya? Keep an eye on Fuuko while Domon and I are on detention. She just left class in a hurry." Without waiting for any response, Recca put down his phone and went to detention with Domon.

"Hey, how would you know that Mikagami would comply with what you have asked him? I mean, if my intuition is right, it's Mikagami who reawakened Fuuko's dormant memories." Domon asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Maybe your intuition is right because I'm having the same feeling, too."

Both reached detention room, finding it occupied with other students. They both made their way to one corner and resumed their conversation. "Listen Domon. Mikagami is an inquisitive, prideful person. He may not do it because of his pride, but he will do it because he wants to know what situation he will involve himself in once Yanagi decided to jump into this pit. Yanagi will keep on involving herself with us even if we…" Recca paused, "…even if I, cut my ties with her; and Mikagami knows this even if he keeps on chasing her as he tries protecting her. Mikagami will keep on pushing his self forward – he just doesn't want to acknowledge his limits."

"Then… you're going to cut your ties with Yanagi sooner or later?" Domon asked hesitantly. "Fuuko won't…"

Recca looked at him at the corner of his eye. "Whatever Fuuko says… she knows that I have to keep my promise. And she also knows that a lot of people's safety will be put into harm. It's better to keep all guards up than to let our loved ones perish before our eyes."

"Recca…"

Recca chuckled nervously. "_**He**_ treated us like a part of **his** family. _**He**_ made me _**his**_ sworn brother, as were you. But do you know that deep in my heart, _**he**_'s one person I fear the most. I know Fuuko is only an obligation in my part, but she's become family, too. Family look out for each other."

'_You are very much concerned of her, Recca. Is it because you once loved her the way you love Yanagi right now…?'_ Domon thought.

*.*

Tokiya sighed. There's no way he can confront her right now. Well… not that he's going to talk to her or anything, but… what the hell? Why would he even comply with what that damn Hanabishi says? He took his time packing his things until he glanced Jake's way who looked very much concentrated on his packing.

"Hey Jake!" Kazuki called out. "You ready?"

"Huh? Uhm, yeah. Sure." Jake answered absentmindedly.

"What's wrong? You seem out of it." Kazuki stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What do you mean?" Jake answered offhandedly.

"What do I mean? As far as I know, THE Jake Hoffman I remember does not reply in words like 'Huh? Uhm, yeah. Sure.' There's no even emotion in it!" Kazuki uttered in frustration. "Man, you're my best friend! We're bros! You can share your problems with me. You know that, right?"

"Yeah." Jake said as he chuckled unsurely. "Sorry man. I'm just… I guess I'm guilty that I'm out of it." He then finished his packing and said, "Well… let's go." He paused a bit and looked at Tokiya, "Mikagami, would you mind if you lock the door to the room?"

Tokiya looked straight into Jake's eyes and said monotonously, "I won't mind. I'll lock the door."

Jake smiled a thanks and waved to indicate he's going. Tokiya was done packing his things, too. He was never that slow; but something about how the week started made him drag himself around. Especially since yesterday when he felt like there were a lot of eyes burning into him. He looked everywhere but there was nothing, only the feeling of the wind past him.

Wind…

That's her element.

He looked out the window and indeed saw a bob of purple outside the gates of Nashikiri High, rushing towards wherever her destination might be. He sighed. Trouble must be brewing ahead if Hanabishi asked me to look out for Fuuko when she herself can fend for herself. Shouldn't Yanagi be priority?

After Tokiya was done with his musings, he locked the door to their homeroom and began his search for the gentle brunette. He finally found her waiting outside the Detention Room; but before he can approach her, a voice spoke behind him that immobilized his feet. "I see that both Mr. Hanabishi and Mr. Ishijima are being true to their words. Anyway, if you are looking for Ms. Kirisawa, you won't find her inside. She scampered away before I can tell her that she must join her friends in detention – which would be a safe save that would benefit her **'**_**verlobter kandidaten'**_. So if I were you, comply to what Mr. Hanabishi asks of you even if no one is in trouble right now. Don't concern yourself in Ms. Sakoshita's welfare. Mr. Hanabishi, no, Mr. Ishijima alone can protect her if there's a need to. Ms. Kirisawa is your top priority as she is a valuable asset in keeping that head of yours above your neck… so are Hanabishi's, Ishijima's, and Sakoshita's."

Tokiya narrowed his eyes and immediately looked behind him. He saw no one but he found someone descending the stairs. _'Mr. Kanazawa.'_

He looked to where his original destination would be as his eyes settled on the peaceful form of Yanagi, patiently waiting for Recca. "**What** is Fuuko to you, Recca?" He mumbled as he left to do what was asked of him.

Tokiya found himself complying to Recca's wishes as he shadowed Fuuko. He was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief when Fuuko walked past the door to her house. He waited for a few good moments to make sure she stays at home. He was about to step his right foot forward to start his journey home when a blur of purple and black jumped out of the window, swiftly dashing down the alleyways to who-knows-where. He whirled around only to realize that he was competing with the wind. He never knew she was this fast; until now, that is.

Tokiya started to run at full speed, getting a glimpse of her entering the Kei Mart, the biggest mall in Nashikiri, and one of the most successful business establishments in the country, what with its sister stores nationwide and abroad. Tokiya ran past the doors of the said mall, glancing around to catch sight of the female he was tailing. But what caught his eye was the familiar sight of Jake Hoffman sporting a burgundy long-sleeved polo – untucked and two buttons undone, a pair of dark jeans, and a pair of black Nike Air shoes, earning him a lot of coos and ogling from different kinds of people. What's more is that he's wearing that dashing smile of his that might actually make underwear literally pool around the ankles of those people.

Tokiya shook his head. He's got no time for some Jake Hoffman smiling silly. He's got some mission to accomplish. So once more, his eyes swept here and there, trying to locate the whereabouts of one Fuuko Kirisawa. However, his attempts were futile. Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, he realized that she must have been able to notice that someone is trailing her. He tried once again, now riding the escalator going up the second floor. He scanned his eyes up and down the escalators; left and right the stalls that surrounded him as he trudged along the walkway. He entered shops and boutiques, risking himself to the possibility that she would find him, of all people, following her; yet hoping against hope she would not, but that he might find her there; but to no avail.

Once again, his eyes landed on Jake, momentarily forgetting his issues with the plum-haired girl. He felt that something was suspicious about the guy, yet he could not quite place a finger on it. Suddenly, Tokiya became aware of people stopping with what they're doing as they stood and stared. He scanned the crowds. If his eyes didn't caught sight of what the other people are seeing, he would be damned; because lo and behold, there she is, a captivating sight, a goddess that entranced everyone with her long flowing brown tresses, her beautiful face painted in amorous shades, a gentle smile gracing her lips, her body showing off her curves and her milky skin glimpsing out under a white Ryu dress as her hips lusciously swayed with every step she took. She held a Versus Crystal Clutch Bag as she stood proud in Jimmy Choo Poem silver pumps.

She was an enchantress, Tokiya know that; for if she was not, she would never capture his gaze like this. Everyone stared in bated breath, wondering who among the gathered crowd had captured the maiden's heart. With the direction she's heading, Tokiya somehow knew who she's going to meet.

No surprise there. Tokiya knew he himself can make heads turning around to his direction, but it seemed like the goddess everyone's eyes were glued to was destined to be with someone like Jake Hoffman. He knew, for the goddess only stared at Hoffman's direction, while the guy held his smile on his face all the while.

Jake doesn't know the face of the woman, but he has the underlying feeling of whose face was covered beneath the mask of the makeup and the wig. He can see through her eyes, even if they, too, weren't their familiar hues. He knows it's her. But still, he couldn't quite help himself not to be surprised. She was totally different from the girl he was accustomed to. She was an entirely different person that he practically can't recognize the image she fronted in the presence of other people, more so in the presence of her family and friends. But he knows he had to get used to this because from now on, she's going to be the real deal. So, throughout the entire display of emotions, Jake held his dashing smile in front of her, while she held her gentle smile to grace her lips.

'_A match made in heaven'_, was what everyone thought, sans Tokiya, when the said goddess stopped right in front of the blonde guy. Jake Hoffman, with his blond locks and soft chocolate orbs in the company of the unknown goddess, with her long flowing brown tresses and bright green irises – the sight really did feel like they were a match made in heaven. They were two people, now one, in their own world, by means of holding each other's gazes, while the outside world approved of them that it started moving again.

Their oneness broke when she softly uttered his name, and when he replied back in his warm voice.

"Jake…"

"Hey…"

* * *

-.-

* * *

Satomika's rant: I know I've been gone from this site for quite a long time. But rest assured that I'm back for real and that no matter what, I'll never leave this site again.

This guys, is chapter 14. It's just a wakeup call for you guys that I will never abandon my fics even if it takes me a long time to update them. After this, I'll re-write the previous chapters that are SO WRONG I'm disgusted by it! (Now I know).

Anyway, I have finally graduated from my 19 years of study, under the Bachelor of Science in Blahblah (I'm not proud to actually say my course), which means more time for me to write chapters and update!

**NAH!**

Actually, I'd be slower than ever since I got myself sick and never quite gotten cured. Moreover, my hands tremble and sometimes freeze. It's nasty, really. I just hope I don't have "Carpal Tunnel Syndrome" and/or "Dupuytren's Disease" (on both my hands, or I'd be impaired for a very long time!). I'm actually scared to find out if I do have 'em so I haven't gotten myself checked up. Besides, my parents think that I only have to drink Vitamin B supplements – which I don't; and it's actually one of the main reasons why I never got myself totally cured – noncompliance. And I'm even a BSN graduate to boot! Haha. Well… sorry buy I totally hate meds. They make me sicker, just by their odor. And ever since I got myself sick, I'm losing weight! Yay for me! I'm near my ideal body weight!

I'm not overweight or obese, mind you. I just have boobs, a flabby abdomen, large thighs and large calves. Though the large calves are a result of continuous climbing up flights of stairs – flights of stairs at home, flights of stairs before reaching the highway, flights of stairs going to school and more flights of stairs at school, at most, seven, since there are no damn elevators or escalators!

Other than those, one of my friends says that I have hypothyroidism. Which, I don't think is the case. Although I really do admit that often times I'm still feeling cold even with a thick sweater on me and everyone's already greasy with sweat. I really don't know why. But I'm pretty sure that I don't have hypothyroidism since I love the wind against my face, honestly!

Have I also mentioned that the task of doing household chores now falls heavily upon my shoulders? It MAJOR, MAJOR SUCKS!

Anyway, thank you guys for listening to my rant. It helped quite a lot to just randomly talk; hopefully, with no prejudice on your part when you're reading. I hope you guys enjoyed this 14th chapter of Faye Valentine. And I hope that you'll leave your message or comments to help me alleviate my depression, and ease the stress that I'm feeling over waiting – for a lot of things concerning my sanity. Questions are also entertained, but don't expect straight answers; because in time, the answers will be revealed. You just have to patiently wait. After so many things I've been through, hopefully, I've matured enough to face criticisms.

**(P.S.: Reviews brighten up my spirit from all the misfortunes I had to endure throughout the whole day. I hope you guys help me with that. Thanks in advance!)**

-satomika

(Oh My Gosh! I admit that I almost forgot what to do with this chapter on . Scary!)


	15. Goodbye

_**January 12, 2012**_

_**Hello!**_

_**I was told that an event will cause irreparable damage to myself... and I believe it so. Because I also have an inkling about what's going to happen.**_

_**With that said, I'd be taking months off for myself and my family. But just as I said, I will make sure I'd finish my fics even it takes me a long period of time... (even if i have to scratch my eyeballs out and until my fingers bleed). So here I am, asking you to lend me your strength, prayers and support. Thank you so much!**_

_**See you guys soon!**_

_**-satomika-**_


End file.
